


Woke Up Like This

by anephemeralmind



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Breast Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Timmy is pretty sure his eyes are playing tricks on him, either that or he's still high, or dreaming, or both.





	1. Chapter 1

Timmy is lying on the floor in his living room, with his head resting on Armie’s stomach, and he takes a deep drag of the joint Armie just passed him before stubbing it out in the ashtray. As he exhales, he attempts, yet again, to master the art of blowing smoke rings, since every time they do this, Armie insist on teaching him how to do it.

Needless to say, it doesn’t go any better this time, and all that comes out of his mouth is a pathetic puff of smoke, making Armie cackle, and Timmy’s head bounces on his stomach.

“Don’t… You’re gonna make me fucking seasick, man.” Timmy complains as he attempts to sit up, but Armie immediately pulls him back down and starts to run his fingers through his hair.

“Sorry, I’ll be a better pillow for you.” Armie promises, lightly scratching his fingernails against Timmy’s scalp, practically making him purr.

It’s been way too long since they’ve had the time to chill like this, just the two of them, with no auditions, filming, award shows, interviews or photoshoots on the agenda to keep them apart.

Timmy had called Armie earlier in the week, just to catch up, and after Armie was done complaining about how busy they’d both been and how it sucked that they never got to hang out anymore, Timmy had agreed, and said that he’d at least managed to get a whole week off, just to relax by himself at home. Then he’d jokingly added that Armie was more than welcome to drop by for a staycation, not really expecting Armie to take him up on it.

But then three days later, there’d been a knock on his door, and when he’d opened it, who other than Armie was standing there with a six pack of beer in one hand, a duffel-bag in the other, and a wide grin on his face.

“Surprise, bitch. I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me!” He’d said as he shouldered his way into Timmy’s apartment, before Timmy even had the chance to fully register what was happening.

And now here they are a few hours later, a little bit drunk, more than a little high, sprawled out on the floor, because why the fuck not.

Armie keeps running his fingers through Timmy’s hair, and he’s about half a second away from falling asleep when Armie starts to talk, and the more he speaks, the more awake Timmy gets.

“You know… Sometimes I wonder, like, what would my life be like if I was a woman. Like right now, if I was a woman, would I even be here with you?”

If there’s one thing Timmy is sure of, it’s that he is way too high for this, but, if this is what he thinks it is, he doesn’t want Armie to think that he wouldn’t be supportive of it. Because, fuck! Armie is one of the most important people in his life and he’d follow him to the moon and back if need be.

Timmy carefully sits up, and spins around so that he can look Armie in the eyes as he talks, he can’t help but smile at how bloodshot his eyes are looking, but then his own probably doesn’t look any better.

He reaches out for Armie hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, sucking in a deep breath before he clears his throat. “Uhm, are you? I mean… Is this, uh, is this you telling me that you’re struggling with your gender identity?”

“What?” Armie sits up, furrowing his brows, before a light bulb seems to go off somewhere in his brain. “Oh! No, I didn’t mean, no, not like that. I just… What I meant was, I can’t help but wonder, you know, just how different would my life be right now, if I’d’ve been born as a woman?”

“Well… You’d probably be shorter?” Timmy shrugs. He can’t say he’s ever thought about that scenario before, but then Armie definitely did have a much broader imagination than he did, and with all the philosophy books he’d been reading lately, something was bound to rub off on him.

“Eh. Not necessarily. Like, look at Elizabeth. She’s –” Armie makes a gesture towards the ceiling, making Timmy snort. “– tall.”

“True, true.”

“It’s just... There’s so much privilege in being a man, you know? Just, _so much_. We’re not even aware of _half_ of it, and I cant help but wonder, without that, where the fuck would I be?”

“Yeah, it’s a good question.” And it is, but again, Timmy can’t say he’s given it that much thought.

Obviously, he’s aware that just by being a white man, he’s benefiting from certain privileges that other people, like his sister for instance, doesn’t get. He’s never actually thought about what his life would look like if he had been born a woman though, but most likely, it would be looking a lot like Pauline’s. Unless being born a woman changed his interests completely, and he’d end up as a psychologist or something.

“I hope I’d be like Elizabeth.” Armie says thoughtfully, scratching the stubble on his chin. “You know what I mean? Like, strong, and able to build a business from the ground up. But to tell the truth... I don’t think I would be?”

He sighs, and lies back down on the floor, patting his stomach in an invitation for Timmy to lie back down as well. Timmy more than happily takes him up on it, smiling to himself as Armie’s fingers immediately start running through his hair again the second he’s laid down.

“It’s like, I see all the struggles she, and all the other women in my life for that matter, face for just being a woman, and, I don’t understand how they do it. The way they constantly have to prove themselves, over and over, I’d… Nah. I don’t know how they do it.”

“They don’t have much of a choice though, sadly enough.”

“Yeah…”

They lie in silence for a while, both completely lost in thought, until Armie’s stomach starts growling, startling Timmy so badly he almost has a fucking heart attack, and it makes Armie laugh so hard he has to sit up in order to not choke on his own spit.

They decide to order some pizza, both of them craving some cheese and grease, and once the pizza arrives they relocate to the couch, where they end up watching some random Netflix nature documentary that had somehow made its way into Timmy’s recommended section.

Timmy can’t stop thinking about what Armie said earlier though, and as the narrator of the documentary keeps going on about the importance of bees, Timmy pokes Armie’s cheek with his finger to get his attention, grinning widely as Armie jumps in his seat.

“The fuck you do that for? God, man, gonna make me fucking shit myself, _Christ_.”

“Sorry.” Timmy chuckles, not feeling sorry in the slightest. “I just… What you were saying before? For what it’s worth, I think you’d be a pretty kickass woman.”

“Thanks, man. But… You and I both know the truth, if I actually were a woman, I’d be the worst kind.” Armie sighs, scratching at his eyebrow. “Like it’s already hard enough for me, with the whole, male body image thing, so having to live up to the beauty standard that women are held to? I’d… No.”

Armie reaches for his beer and downs what’s left of it, grimacing at the taste, meaning he must have left it too long, and it had gone flat. “So yeah, if I _was_ a woman, I’d be like… Kylie Jenner.”

“She created a fucking empire, bro. Don’t knock Kylie Jenner.”

“You know that’s not what I meant. I was thinking more like the whole, how she was insecure enough to go about changing her entire face, because people, and not to mention the media, made rude comments about her appearance. Then, instead of using her platform to fight against that kind of stuff, she turns right around and advertises lip fillers and weight loss products to her fans, who are predominantly impressionable teenage girls. So, despite everything she went through, here she is, making them feel like shit about their looks, to the point where they might go out to get plastic surgery to change things, too. It's just such a fucking evil circle.”

Armie turns towards Timmy, nervously running his hand through his hair, and Timmy wants nothing more than to pull him in for a hug, maybe stroke his back to calm him down, but he knows that if he tried that now, Armie would fight him every step of the way. Because unlike Timmy, who loved comforting touches, Armie much preferred it if you didn’t touch him when he was upset.

And while it was difficult for him to keep his hands to himself in situations like this – his fingers were literally itching with the need to reach out and touch, to offer just a tiny hint of comfort – Timmy respected Armie’s boundaries, and let him be.

“Don’t you see? _That’s_ who I’d be. The insecure mess, resorting to plastic surgery to fit in, and instead of doing anything about it, to help other women in my shoes, I’d keep my mouth shut and cash the weight loss tea checks.”

Timmy shakes his head with a sigh, he knows that no matter what he says, it’s not going to change Armie’s mind about his own perceived shortcomings, but at the same time, he can’t just sit there and say _nothing_. “I think you’re selling yourself short, man. I really think you’d be more of a Jameela Jamil than a Kylie Jenner.”

“You think too highly of me, Timmy, so it’s probably for the best that I’m not a woman, because I’d hate to disappoint you.” Armie says, smiling softly over at him, and Timmy just shakes his head again.

“Male or female, man, it doesn’t matter, I just wish… I wish you could see what I see when I look at you.”

There’s a light blush dusting Armie’s cheeks, but he doesn’t say anything else. Timmy knows that he probably feels like he’s already said way too much, and that if they hadn’t smoked up earlier, there’s no way Armie would ever talk this frankly about anything to do with feelings.

Despite what he’d said back in Italy, when they’d just finished the last scene, and they were a little drunk – but extremely happy and proud of what they’d created, Armie hadn’t fully managed to be more open with talking about his feelings.

He’d obviously tried, but as with most things, you tend to slide right back to old routines pretty quickly. Not that Timmy knew how Armie had been before Italy, and even though Elizabeth swore up and down that he was practically a brand new man, he obviously still struggled with emotional vulnerability.

Which was probably one of the main reasons he’d started wondering what being a woman would be like in the first place, because at least they, unlike men, were allowed to be vulnerable.

Timmy could feel his heart break a little for Armie right then and there, he knows he tries his best to not let the toxic masculinity that was pushed upon him during his formative years run rampant, but it’s clear he’s still struggling with it.

As with most things though, you had good days, and you had bad days. Today, clearly, was not a good day, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad day either. Armie usually got both philosophical and melancholic when he smoked, unless there was a party, then he tended to get so hyper that not even Timmy could keep up with him.

They watch the rest of the documentary in silence, and while Armie goes to brush his teeth and get himself ready for bed, Timmy cleans up after them in the living room. Or, at the very least, he moves the mess they’d made from the living room into the kitchen, where he’d deal with it tomorrow, when he was a little less faded.

He pats Armie’s back as he passes him in the hallway on his way to his bedroom to get his PJ’s. “Sleep well, man.”

Armie smiles as he opens the door to the guest room, looking at Timmy over his shoulder. “You too, Timmy. I’ll see you in the morning for breakfast.”

 

Timmy wakes up way too early the next morning, because his bladder is about three seconds away from exploding. However, he has no plans to get up just yet, so as he heads for the bathroom, he tries his best to keep his eyes closed as much as he can without bumping into anything, in the hopes that he doesn’t lose too much tired.

What? It’s totally a thing.

That plan flies right out the window the second he opens his bathroom door, and there’s a short, blonde woman standing there.

A short, blonde, and very naked, woman.

Timmy immediately slaps his hands in front of his eyes, and backs out of the room. “I’m so sorry, sorry, I didn’t… Sorry!”

He has no idea who the fuck that woman is, he definitely didn’t invite her into his apartment, and he sure as fuck hopes that Armie didn’t either. Because if this is how he finds out that Armie is cheating on his wife, he’s going to have to fucking murder him.

But, not only does the idea of Armie ever cheating on Elizabeth sound way too absurd to be true, he’d hope that if Armie ever _did_ plan on cheating, he wouldn’t do it some place he’d be caught so fucking easily. Armie literally couldn’t be that stupid, that he’d bring his side chick to Timmy’s fucking apartment, and genuinely expect that Timmy wouldn’t tell Elizabeth about it.

Which again begs the question, who the fuck is this chick?!

“Timmy!” The naked chick exclaims. “Oh, thank god, you're awake. It’s me!”

Timmy still has both hands covering his eyes, slowly backing up trying to find the door to his bedroom – where he’d be able to freak out in peace – but when he registers what she said, he stops in his tracks.

“Who the fuck is me? I don’t know you.”

“For fuckssakes, Timmy. It’s _me_! Armie. I just… Apparently I have boobs now. Among, other things.” Timmy hysterically hopes that he’s still asleep, and if that’s the case, he would very much like to wake up now.

He hears some rustling, and then a small hand gently squeezes his shoulder. “It’s okay, man. You can look, I put a robe on.”

He slowly lowers his arms, but he doesn’t dare open his eyes just yet, still hoping against hope that this is just a bad dream, brought on by a little too much weed, and that he’ll wake up any second.

“Timmy, come on, man, open your eyes.”

Timmy carefully opens his eyes, one eye at a time, squinting against the bright light in the bathroom. He must’ve been putting too much pressure on his eyes with his hands, because it takes a bit of time before everything stops being blurry, but when he can finally see again, he makes eye contact with the previously naked, and now dressed in his robe, blonde woman.

It’s safe to say that he wasn’t prepared for what he would see, because looking in her eyes, there is no question, that she is…

“Armie?” He squeaks out, and the woman's, no, _Armie’s_  shoulders sag with relief.

“Yes!”

“What… The… _Fuck?!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I don't really like the genderswap tag, even though that has been the way these fics have been labeled for years and years. Because Armie's gender identity doesn't change, his body does. But then bodyswap has a completely different meaning, so that doesn't work either. And sex change _also_ carries a different connotation. So. For a lack of a better alternative, I guess we're stuck with genderswap ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, since, as mentioned, Armie's gender identity will still very much be male all throughout this, his pronouns are going to stay he/him.
> 
> Another important note, this fic isn't going to delve too deeply into any kind of body dysmorphia, other than a light hearted "oh my god my dick is gone" because I am not equipped to deal with it, and I wouldn't want to fuck up with an issue as serious as that.
> 
> Right! With the serious stuff out of the way, let me just say, this fic wasn't supposed to even exist, but when I went to bed last night, I couldn't sleep, and I ended up writing a 3k outline to this in the notes section on my phone instead. Now, while the final chapter count is still unknown, I do know, it's not going to be a _thing_. There'll probably be 3 parts? But I'm not 100% sure, so, the question mark will have to do for now.
> 
> So yeah.  
> Hopefully you enjoyed this silly little thing!


	2. Chapter 2

“Yeah, man, I don’t know.” Armie shrugs, somehow looking completely at ease, despite the fact that he was now barely 5’2, and oh yeah, _a woman_.

“How the fuck are you so calm right now?” Timmy shrieks, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, hoping against hope that when he looks back up, everything will be back to normal.

But, no.

When he lowers his hands, and _slowly_ opens his eyes, he’s met with the same view as before. Armie, small and curvy, wrapped up in his robe, which used to barely hit his knees, and now it was dragging against the floor.

Armie just shrugs again, before letting out a hysterical laugh. “Calm? You think I’m calm?!” He cackles, like it’s the stupidest thing he’s ever heard in his life.

“I woke up like _this_ , literally half of me is gone.” He gestures above his head where his chest had been just 6 hours earlier. “I have bits where I didn’t used to have bits, my dick is literally just, poof, gone. And you think I’m calm.”

He shakes his head with a laugh, sending his now shoulder length hair flying in every direction. “No man, I am so far beyond calm. I am freaking the fuck out. But also, the fuck does that help? I’m still _this!_ ”

And with that Armie flings open the robe, showing Timmy _everything_. And it’s not like he does it on purpose, but Timmy finds his eyes zeroing in on Armie’s boobs, because he has those now. There are actual legit boobs on his chest.

He doesn’t even _dare_ to look further down. So he just stands there. Staring at Armie’s boobs, with his mouth hanging open, like a moron.

“Oh, for fuckssakes, Timmy. My eyes are up here!” Armie grumbles, closing the robe back up. Timmy looks up at his face with a sheepish smile, feeling his cheeks grow warm from embarrassment.

“Sorry. I… Do you think it’s permanent?”

“I don’t fucking know! I hope not. I mean, how the fuck am I gonna explain _that_ to my wife? Let alone everyone else.” And with that, Armie drops down onto the toilet seat, hiding his face in his hands as he tries to keep his breathing under control.

Timmy feels like the worlds worst friend, because he just stands there, staring at him. But he has no idea how to fix this, unless… “Uhm… Maybe! Maybe it’s like with computers, you know, if something goes wrong? You just turn it off and on again.”

He feels like an idiot as soon as the words leave his mouth, but even more when Armie looks up at him, only raising an eyebrow. But Timmy is committed to his bullshit reasoning now, so he rolls with it, enthusiastically nodding his head at Armie’s confused frown.

“Yeah! I mean, it happened while you were sleeping right? So maybe sleep will change you back!”

Armie just shrugs. “I mean… Sure, why not? I’m way too keyed up for a fucking nap now though.”

Since Timmy didn’t exactly have any clothes that would fit Armie’s new body, and he couldn’t walk around in only a robe, Timmy went out to buy him some clothes. Which was a lot easier said than done, because, what the fuck kinda size did Armie wear now? He knew his old sizes, but that wouldn’t do him much good, seeing as that body was currently very much MIA.

He figures that a pair of black leggings would be basic enough to fit just about anyone, and he gets it in everything from small to extra large, just to be on the safe side, one of those _had_ to fit. Right?

Then it was underwear, and he’d never felt like more of a creep than he did right then, walking through the underwear store, all by himself, looking at panties and thongs, and god knows what half of these things were even called.

After a little while, where he’s just standing there and staring wide eyed at all the lace and silk – honestly where had they hidden all the basic cotton panties? – one of the teenage girls who work there took pity on him, and asked if he needed any help.

“Uh. Yes. I want, uhm, I mean… Just, you know, regular underwear? Nothing, fancy, or lacy, just…”

She smiles at his rambling, and nods before leading him over to a different part of the store. “This is our basic section, where you’ll find everything from regular cotton hipsters, to period panties.” At the word ‘period’ all the blood drained from Timmy’s face as he had a truly horrifying thought.

Armie was a woman now, he had the boobs, and the… Other stuff. So he probably had a uterus too, which meant… What if Armie suddenly got a period? What the fuck would they do? Would he have to read up on how tampons work?

Would Armie even _want_ to use tampons?

“If you’re looking for something for yourself, I can recommend this.” The employee said with a smile, holding up a pair of black cotton underwear. “They’re seamless, so they’re really soft, and they shouldn’t pinch or bunch up anywhere, even if… You know.” She added with a shrug of her shoulder.

“Yeah, those’ll be great, thanks!”

Timmy didn’t even bother correcting her, really he needed to be out of here like yesterday, so let her think he was there shopping for himself. After all, if someone asked, it was a lot easier to explain _that,_ than trying to explain how he was there shopping for his best friend who up until this morning used to have the body of a man.

He probably could have said it was for a girlfriend, but, he didn’t even think about that until he’d already left the store. He really hoped that he hadn’t been recognized, because if there was something he definitely didn’t need to spread online, it was that he liked to wear women’s underwear.

Not that he gave a shit, but he’d been told, quite strictly, that while it was great that he liked to experiment with fashion, people weren’t ready for men to wear clothes that were too overly feminine yet, so tone it down would you?

So yeah, he didn’t think they’d be too pleased if rumors of him buying himself some panties started spreading. But then again, the pair he ended up buying did look extremely comfortable, so he might actually have to try them out for himself at some point. Not that anyone necessarily needed to know that.

Due to his period breakdown, Timmy totally forgot to buy Armie any sweaters, he did stop by a grocery store to buy a packet of pads though, just in case. Figuring they’d be easier to figure out than tampons, since they wouldn’t have to be, uh, inserted anywhere.

“Honey, I’m home!” He calls out as he opens the door to the apartment, chuckling to himself. But then Armie comes walking down the hallway wearing one of Timmy’s hoodies and nothing else, and he looked so goddamn adorable it almost took Timmy’s breath away.

It wasn’t like Timmy wasn’t aware that he was attracted to Armie – he’d been crushing on him for literal _years_ now – and while he’d always had the ability to take his breath away, it definitely did take him a little by surprise that the fact that Armie had turned into a woman, literally didn’t change anything.

It made sense though, after all, it was _Armie_ , and not his body, that Timmy was in love with, and if anything, this just proved that Timmy was in deeper shit than he thought.

“You’re wearing my hoodie?” He says stupidly, unable to stop himself from smiling at the fact that Armie was short enough now that his hoodie went down to his knees.

“Oh, yeah!” Armie sends him an embarrassed smile as he pulls at the hemline of the hoodie, trying to pull it a little further down. “All of mine were just, uh, way too big for me now. Do you, I mean, is it okay?”

“Yeah! Of course. You look…” Timmy breaks off, giving Armie a quick once over. “Honestly, you look beautiful.”

A blush starts spreading on Armie’s cheeks, and he tucks a strand of hair behind his ear as he bites his bottom lip to try and stop his smile from taking over his entire face. “Oh… Really? You don’t think I look ridiculous?”

“Not at all, you… You look really good.”

Armie looks so happy when Timmy compliments him, that he has to take a moment to wonder if maybe he’s never told him that he looks good before. But, he definitely has, a lot. Like, literally all the time.

Armie buys a new tracksuit, Timmy tells him he looks good. Armie wears a tailored suit, Timmy tells him he looks _really_ good, borderline edible even. Jeans? Looks good. Sweatpants? Looks good. Oliver’s tiny shorts? Looks good. So it’s definitely not that Armie isn’t used to getting compliments, but, maybe they mean more now that he’s not in his usual body.

Luckily the clothes Timmy had bought fit Armie perfectly. Going the leggings route was definitely a good idea, and getting multiple sizes of them definitely wasn’t cheating, no matter what Armie tried to say.

When Timmy relayed the story about buying the underwear, Armie laughed so hard he almost fell of the couch. “Oh man, I wish I could have been there! The look on your face must have been _amazing_.”

Handing Armie the bag with the pads in it was pretty fucking nerve wracking, he’d hate for Armie to feel like he was overstepping, but, better safe than sorry after all. “I also got you this.” Timmy smiles sheepishly at him as he hands the bag over.

Armie furrows his brows as he takes the bag from him, but when he opens it and looks inside, his eyebrows climb all the way up his forehead.

“Oh. _Shit_.”

“Yeah…” Timmy awkwardly scratches the back of his neck as Armie just keeps staring, looking more than a little horrified, at the bags content. “Hopefully you won’t actually need them. But… You know.”

“Fuck…” Armie groans, pinching the bridge of his nose, and Timmy feels his stomach drop as a single tear makes its way down Armie’s cheek.

“Hey, no, don’t cry. Armie, I promise, it’ll be okay. Seriously, whatever happens, I’m here for you.” It’s really fucking hard to not reach out and pull Armie in for a hug, especially now that he’s full on sobbing into his hands, but he definitely doesn’t want to add to Armie’s misery by forcing his touch on him when he’s already more than upset enough.

Which is why it takes him completely by surprise when Armie suddenly flings himself at him, clutching his shoulders as he sobs into his chest. Timmy immediately wraps his arms around him, slowly stroking his hand up and down Armie’s back, hopefully helping to calm him down.

Not that he’s got much experience with holding Armie like this, when he’s in his usual body, mostly because Armie would never let him hold him when he cried, but he can’t deny that it feels really good.

Obviously it’s not great that Armie is upset enough to cry, but the fact that he’s actually letting Timmy comfort him for once? It makes Timmy feel ridiculously happy, it’s pretty much all he’s ever wanted, to just… Be allowed to hold him, and comfort him when he’s upset.

Not just, sit next to him and say stuff like “It’s okay, just let it all out.” Which never sounds as good, or helpful, without the comforting squeeze of a hug, or the soothing stroking of the back.

When Armie stops crying, and eventually pulls away, he wipes his nose on the sleeve of Timmy’s hoodie – which he’s still wearing – and grimaces. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

“Hey, no, don’t do that, it’s fine, honestly.” Timmy smiles softly, and reaches out, using his thumb to carefully wipe away the last couple of tears that are clinging to Armie’s lower lashes. “The fact that you cried is the least surprising out of all of this.”

“Yeah...” Armie sighs, leaning back into Timmy, who doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him again. “I guess… I guess the pads just, strangely enough, that’s what made it all feel real. You know? Not the fact that I’m short as fuck now, or that I have boobs, or even that my dick has disappeared. Even just the idea that I _might_ actually get a period, I…” Armie pulls back and looks wide eyed up at Timmy. “I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

Timmy tucks Armie’s hair behind his ears, and softly strokes his cheeks, silently marveling at just how soft Armie’s skin was without any hint of a beard. “For what it’s worth? I think you’ve handled everything absolutely amazing so far, if it were the other way around, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“That’s… Honestly? That’s all because of you. Somehow, just being with you makes me feel so comfortable that it’s like…" Armie gestures to his chest with a shrug. "None of this even matters.” 

Armie smiles softly up at Timmy, and Timmy feels so happy it's like his heart doubles in size. “I can just _be_ with you, and you honestly don’t know how much that means to me. What _you_ mean to me. I genuinely don’t know where I would be today, without you. And I don’t mean just now, with this, but, in general. You’re my _best friend_ , Timmy. Hell, sometimes it feels like you’re my _only_ friend, and… I just, I love you so much. I really hope you know that.”

Another tear makes its way down Armie’s cheek, and Timmy smiles as he wipes it away with the back of his finger, before pulling him in for another hug.

“I love you, too, man. So much.” He whispers, smiling to himself as Armie settles into the hug, letting himself be held, as opposed to pulling away right away like he usually does. He doesn't know what the cause of this change was, but if it's going to keep letting him hold Armie like this? Then selfishly, he doesn't mind if it doesn't immediately go away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still think this is only going to be about 4 parts, but I haven't put in an actual chapter count just on the off chance that I'm totally wrong. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you in a few day with the next part, with a whole lot more bitching about gender roles :D ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I deadass forgot to post this chapter. Haaah. Ooops? It's legit been finished for like, a week, I just... Never actually posted it, cause I'm a dumbass.

It takes a little while for Armie to completely calm down, and he stays cuddled up into Timmy’s side, as they laze around on the couch and decide to binge watch one of the new shows on Netflix. Armie falls asleep in the middle of the third episode, and Timmy can’t help but keep watching him out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he’s going to be able to see him change back.

But nothing happens, and when Armie wakes up, his body is still very much female.

“Well, the sleep theory was a bit of a reach.” Timmy shrugs. He’s feeling a weird mix of relief, shame, and disgust at himself.

It’s not that he doesn’t want Armie to change back into his normal body, it’s just… He can’t deny that he’d been enjoying Armie’s newfound love of physical closeness, and he was worried that when Armie changed back, he wouldn’t be quite as open to Timmy’s touch anymore.

“Yeah.” Armie whispers sadly. “What are we gonna do now though?”

“I don’t know. Wait it out? I mean, you have to change back at some point? ...Right?”

Armie just shrugs, “I don’t know, man. But it’s not like we have much of a choice.”

Timmy puts on the latest True Crime documentary instead, hoping that was going to be a little more engaging. They make it through a couple of episodes, when Armie’s stomach starts rumbling, and he goes into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Timmy knows doesn’t have a whole lot of food left in his fridge, they’d eaten pretty much everything the other day when they were high and the munchies hit them, and he definitely doesn’t feel like going grocery shopping right now.

“Uhm, seems we’ve eaten all your food.” Armie says with a laugh, tucking his hair behind his ear. “Should we order in?”

“Nah, let’s go out instead. Maybe this is like, your chance, you know.” He says stupidly, gesturing towards Armie’s body.

Armie just frowns, obviously not getting what Timmy was trying to say, and who could blame him really, Timmy wasn’t really sure _he_ got what he was trying to say either. “My chance to what?”

“Well, the things you said yesterday. You said you wanted to know what being a woman is like, and now this. So, maybe, you know, to change back, maybe you have to actually go outside and experience the world, as a woman.”

The more he speaks, the more Timmy convinces himself that that’s exactly how it is, that this is the key to changing Armie back. That maybe, this whole thing, is a weird gift from the universe, fulfilling Armie’s deepest desire.

Or maybe the universe just wanted to help prove, once and for all, that Armie wasn’t as bad of a person as he believed himself to be, and hearing him talk shit about himself the night before hurt the universe as much as it did Timmy.

But who knows, Timmy isn’t the universe, so he has no clue what’s actually going on. But, it seems like this at least makes a little sense. More than the sleep thing, in any case.

“Right.” Armie says, not sounding overly convinced. “And how do you suggest I do that?”

Timmy shrugs, he has no clue what experiencing the world as a woman would entail, since he’s never been one. But, one thing he does know for sure, is they can’t do it from inside his apartment.

“I don’t know. Why don’t we just start by, you know, actually going outside? It’s almost dinner time, so, why don’t you let me take you out for dinner?” He doesn’t mean for it to sound like he’s asking Armie on a date, but it definitely comes out that way.

At first Armie smiles, and it seems like he’s about to say yes, but then he looks down at his clothes, and frowns, shaking his head.

“Timmy, I can’t go out looking like this.”

Timmy looks him up and down looking for whatever it was that made Armie so upset. But he can't find anything. Armie is just, Armie. Tinier, and curvier, sure. But, he thought Armie had sort of come to terms with that, as well as he could anyway, and he doesn’t see anything that could stop him from leaving the apartment.“What? Why not?”

Armie throws his hands out to the side, shaking his head. “Look at me, I’m in a fucking hoodie and leggings! I can’t leave the house looking like this.”

“That’s stupid.” Timmy spits out. “Like that fucking matters.”

“What?” Armie clearly hadn’t expected Timmy to disagree with him, and if anything, that just pisses Timmy off even more.

“Seriously, since when do you give a shit what you wear? Or do I need to remind you that you wore a fucking tracksuit to a press event?”

“I… Women don’t look like this when they go out.” Armie finishes weakly, nervously chewing on his bottom lip, as Timmy stares at him, with his mouth hanging open in surprise. He’d never heard such bullshit in his life, and he almost couldn’t believe Armie even said it.

“What? Yes they do. Literally all the fucking time. Pauline practically _lives_ in hoodies and leggings. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Armie awkwardly kicks at the floor, looking down at his feet. “Elizabeth doesn’t, she always…” He trails off, and Timmy scoffs.

“Yeah, but that’s _El_ _izabeth’s_ choice, and if she ever _chose_ to go out in a hoodie and leggings, she could do that too.”

“She wouldn’t though.” Armie says quietly, and Timmy feels his eyes roll so far back into his head it almost gives him a headache.

“Does she even know that she can? I mean, with you acting like a total _asshole_ about this, are you… I don’t know, are you sure you’re not lowkey making her feel like she _has_ to dress up all the time?”

“Oh…” Armie breathes out, looking more than a little devastated, and Timmy would feel bad for him, but clearly this was something he needed to hear. “Do you think?”

“Honestly, I don’t know man.” Timmy says with a shrug. “I know she loves dressing the way she does, but, every single day? I just, I don’t know. Ask her, next time. She’s the only one that can answer you. Now. Let’s go get some Burger King, I’m fucking starving.”

Luckily Armie doesn’t argue any further, and they head out, in search of some burgers. Timmy can't believe he'd managed to forget to buy Armie some shoes when he went out shopping for clothes for him, but clearly hearing that girl in the underwear store mention the word period just completely broke his brain. Luckily, Pauline had left a pair of sneakers behind the last time she visited, and by some divine miracle, Armie's new feet were the same size as hers.

 

They’ve barely made it down the street the first time Armie gets catcalled, and Timmy wishes he could say he was surprised, but he’s lived in this city long enough that he’s really, really not.

The guy doing the catcalling walks past them and whistles at Armie, and when they just keep walking, they hear him call after them “Come on, you could at least smile! I bet you look pretty when you smile.” It makes Armie stop dead in his tracks, and Timmy winces, knowing what’s coming next.

“Shut the fuck up, asshole!” Armie shouts back, giving the man the finger, and starts walking again, grabbing Timmy’s arm and practically dragging him along.

“Wow, I just gave you a compliment, no need to be such a _bitch_.” They hear the man calling after them, and Armie immediately turns around, and if it weren’t for Timmy holding him back, he probably would have straight up ran over there and tried to start a fight. Clearly not remembering that he was pretty much half his usual size.

“The  _fuck_ did you just call me??” Armie roars, fighting against Timmy’s grip on his arm, but thankfully Timmy manages to keep his hold on him, and the man just laughs and walks away.

“Can you fucking believe?” Armie grumbles, and Timmy just shrugs, because sadly, he sees this every single day. He tries to step in, sometimes, but, most of the time, it’s safer to pretend it’s not happening.

Because it’s New York, and you never fucking know who you might run into on these streets, and the last thing he needs is to get murdered for trying to play hero. He knows it’s terrible, and he wishes he could do more, but he also doesn’t want to die.

They keep walking towards the nearest Burger King, but Timmy keeps forgetting that Armie’s legs are a lot shorter than his now, and when he looks to his side to ask Armie what he’s thinking of ordering, he’s not there.

Then he hears another whistle, and a man calling out “Looking cute today girl!” and he quickly turns around, just in time to see Armie, a little further down the street, giving a man the finger, before striding angrily towards Timmy.

If this had been a cartoon, Armie would have smoke coming out of his ears right now, because he’s looking angrier than Timmy thinks he’s ever seen him. And that includes the time his father had tried to tell him how to raise his kids.

“Cannot even fucking walk down the street in a hoodie and leggings without this shit happening.” Armie grumbles, running a hand through his hair, wincing a little when it gets caught in a tangle. “What the fuck is it with men? Why are we so gross?”

“Well...” Timmy shrugs, because where do you even really start? “The simple answer? They’re men. You said it yourself last night, the amount of privilege that comes with that? You know, how there’s no real consequences for their actions, of course it’s going to make them think they can do whatever they want. _T_ _ake_ whatever they want. And that you – now that you’re a woman, or now that you look like a woman – should just be happy, smile and say thank you.”

Armie stares wide eyed at him, obviously not having expected an answer like that, and Timmy just shrugs again, laughing a little.

“I don’t know why you’re looking so surprised. I grew up with a sister, remember? One that’s very much _not_ afraid to share her thoughts about the suckage of the male species. I mean, you’ve met her.”

“Well, she’s fucking right. We _suck._ ” Armie breathes out, shaking his head. “We really, really, suck.”

“We do.” Timmy says with a nod.

They finally arrive at Burger King, and apparently they weren’t the only ones in the mood for a burger, because there’s quite a few people waiting in line. Luckily Timmy isn’t recognized, or if he is, they’re being nice enough to respect his privacy. Not that he minds meeting fans, but, ordering take away in peace is also really nice.

Armie was a lot more hungry than Timmy was expecting, because he orders one Big King XL menu, two Whoppers, and extra fries. He’s not really surprised though, Armie had always had quite an appetite, and apparently that hadn’t changed. Timmy sticks to just one regular Whopper menu, figuring he’ll just eat whatever Armie leaves behind if he’s still hungry afterwards.

When Armie finishes relaying their order to the person behind the register, they hear the people behind them start to whisper and giggle, so Armie turns around, raising an eyebrow.

“What? A girl’s not allowed to eat?” And Timmy can’t deny that he feels more than a little pleased at the way they all look down at their feet, embarrassment oozing out of every single one of them.

Armie, on the other hand, huffs practically the entire way home, and when Timmy asks him what’s wrong, he lets out a loud groan, drawing the attention of pretty much every single person in the nearby area. Or at least, the few that didn’t have headphones on.

“I just, I don’t understand how women do this every day without going homicidal. I really don’t. I’ve only been out for about 20 minutes, and I’ve already wanted to kill a whole bunch of people. I’m telling you, being a woman isn’t good for my blood pressure.”

 

The next morning, Timmy can hear Armie puttering around in the kitchen, and he crosses his fingers, hoping that… Well, to be honest, he’s kind of hoping that he’s going to still see Armie in his new female body when he walks through those doors, but that was just for his own selfish reasons.

For Armie’s sake, he does wish that he’d magically turned back during the night, if only because he was due to fly back to LA today.

“Well, fuck.” Timmy says, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching Armie wearing one of his t-shirts, still very much a woman.

“Yeah, you could say that again.” Armie rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee and wincing as he burns his tongue. “I was supposed to go back home today, can’t exactly do that now.”

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you need to, dude.” Timmy reassures him, and the way Armie smiles at him when he says that, it totally doesn’t make butterflies erupt in his stomach at all. Nope. Not even a little but.

Except, yes, yes it does. And he feels so… He feels downright evil, for being secretly pleased that Armie can’t go home yet.

“Thanks, but, you’re gonna have to call Liz for me. Tell her I’ve gotten sick or something, and that I’ve lost my voice. Just so she knows not to expect me home anytime soon, but also, so she doesn’t try to call or Facetime me. Cause _hah_. No.”

Armie shakes his head in amusement, but his frustration is bubbling right beneath the surface, and Timmy has never been more happy about the fact that Armie can’t read his mind, because all he can think about is that Armie is staying with him for the foreseeable future, and that he looks downright adorable wearing one of his t-shirts.

No, probably for the best that mind reading wasn’t actually a thing.

“Yeah. Course man, I’ll call her right now.”

Timmy gives Liz a call, and relays Armie’s message. Says he’s very sorry, but Armie can’t fly home today. He must have caught a bug or something, he’s completely down for the count, he says, before adding, even lost his voice, just like Armie had asked.

Liz worries of course, but tells Timmy to take care of her husband, and that she’ll text him her recipe for the chicken soup that Armie loves, and that she makes for him whenever he’s sick. It turns out to be canned soup, much to Timmy’s amusement.

 

They decide to go shopping, since Armie is seemingly stuck like this, he needs more than one pair of underwear and one pair of leggings. Timmy has already had to wash everything twice.

Every single store they go into, Armie finds something to whine about, whether it’s the fit of the clothing, the price, or the annoying lack of pockets.

“I don’t fucking understand, everything is so _tight,_ and small. And dude, there are no fucking pockets. Why the fuck can’t women have pockets?”

Despite that, they manage to find a few outfits that doesn’t make Armie rage. There are quite a few leggings in there, some hoodies that actually fit, and more pairs of underwear than Timmy owns himself. No bras though, because Armie didn’t feel like he needed one, and Timmy wasn’t about to force him to wear one, not like he’d never seen Armie’s nipples before.

When they get home, Timmy makes them some quick pasta dish for dinner, and they eat it while watching the third episode of the show they’d started the other day, again, so that Armie doesn’t miss any of the storyline. They weren’t really sure if they actually liked the show or not, but after having watched pretty much everything else that was available on Netflix in the past couple of days, there wasn’t a whole hell of a lot left for them to watch at this point.

Armie insists on doing the dishes when the episode is done, and Timmy knows there’s no point in arguing with him, and just offers to help him with the drying.

“Can I ask you something?” Timmy says after a while, in the middle of drying their wine glasses from the night before.

Armie has tied his hair up with one of Pauline’s old and forgotten scrunchies, wearing one of the few tank tops they’d gotten him earlier, and he’s currently got soap suds up to his elbows, looking more than a little adorable. “Sure, man, anything.” He shrugs, handing Timmy another wine glass to dry.

“Considering everything that’s been happening these last few days, and how, for all intents and purposes you’re a woman now, do you _feel_ any different at all?” He feels like an idiot for asking, and when Armie raises his eyebrows at him, he kind of just wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

But, he’s not asking for himself. Not really.

“No? I’m still me, dude, apart from my body, nothing has really changed.”

“Yeah, _exactly_.” Timmy says with a wide grin, he didn’t expect Armie to get it right away, but the man was just full of surprises lately.

Armie stops scrubbing the plate he was in the middle of cleaning, and turns his head to look at Timmy with a confused frown. “I don’t follow”

“Okay, don’t take this the wrong way, please? But everything you told me the other day, about what kind of woman you’d be, and all that...” Timmy breaks off, chewing on his bottom lip as he tries to come up with a way to word himself without offending Armie in the process.

“I think the crux of your issues, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, okay? You’re just… As much as you try, and I know you try, babe, I do. But, you’re way too caught up in these old fashioned gender roles.” He sees Armie start to frown, and lays a comforting hand onto his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

“Seriously, Armie. You’ve never let me cuddle you as much as you have these last few days, you even let me hold you when you cried. You never do that normally, but somehow, now that you’re… Or, now that your body, is female, you feel like that’s allowed. And it’s like, I don’t want you to think that I mind, because I don’t. It just… I don’t know, it makes me sad, really. Because, who says you can’t like to be cuddled while you cry, just because you’re a man? And another thing, who the fuck says crying is only for women?”

Timmy can see Armie’s eyes welling up with tears, so he pulls him in for a hug, not giving a shit that practically the entire front of his t-shirt gets covered with dish soap and water.

“I know you know this, but I’m going to say it anyway, because I have a feeling you need to hear it again. Emotions doesn’t have a gender, okay?” He whispers into Armie’s hair, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head, pulling back, and wiping away the tears that had now started running down his cheeks.

“Besides, underneath it all, we’re all human beings, you know? We’re _all_ the same. And I- I just think you need to let go of everything that you _think_ you should be, and just let yourself… Just let yourself _be,_ you know? Cause I’m telling you man, I’ve never seen you as comfortable in your own skin as you’ve been these last few days. Which, considering everything, shouldn’t really be the case. So please, just… Just let yourself be who you’ve always wanted to be. Be the person that this change has _allowed_ you to be, and, you know… Just, please, let yourself actually _feel_ your emotions, don’t just lock them in a box and throw away the key, because you think you’re not allowed to feel them.”

Timmy smiles softly at Armie, cupping his cheek, lightly stroking it with his thumb. “Because you are allowed to have feelings, Armie. You are.”

Armie lets out a small sob, and flings himself into Timmy’s arms again, sobbing against his chest. Timmy just holds him, and lets him cry, because he knows Armie needs it.

After a little while, Armie pulls back, and Timmy smiles as he reaches out to help wipe away his tears. Then Armie takes a step forwards and kisses him, and it’s like the world just stops.

Timmy must look quite freaked out, because Armie starts crying again, grabbing Timmy’s shoulders and babbling out an apology. “Oh, shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t- _Timmy_ , oh god, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, I...”

He knows that Armie kissing him right then, didn’t mean what Timmy wanted it to mean. He wanted nothing more than for Armie to choose to kiss him because he had feelings for him, the same way Timmy had feelings for Armie. But, he also knows that’s not the case.

Armie is very happily married, and definitely not the cheating type, so this was just him looking for comfort in the only way he knew how. Timmy just smiles, pulls Armie in for another hug, and whispers into his ear, “It’s okay, Armie, hey, don’t worry. You’re just overwhelmed, I get it. It’s fine.”

He holds him tight, and strokes Armie’s back until the sobs die down again, and Armie takes a step back, staring up at Timmy with red-rimmed eyes. “I’m sorry.” He blubbers out, and Timmy knows he’s about to start crying again, so he presses a quick kiss to Armie’s cheek, pulling him back into his arms.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, that I am in no way shape or form an expert on this whole subject of gender. But, I do think it's safe to say that society fucks up everyone, men as well as women, and I want nothing more for us than to just... Get better. Because not only does toxic masculinity kill women, it kills men as well, and it's just... It's so unnecessary, and it pisses me off tbh. Because, we _all_ deserve so much better. 
> 
> Also, I want pockets. Please for the love of all things holy, let us have fucking pockets!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right... 
> 
> Clearly I'm just bad at updates. Like, really bad. Terrible, actually. 
> 
> Nah, but fact of the matter is, I would've updated this ages ago, but I got hit with a bout of depression, and spent all my days just sitting on my couch staring out into space while time passed me by. 
> 
> But hey, here I am, I'm back. When the next update will be? Soon. And I mean it this time. Not another month, but _soon_.

Timmy wakes up the next morning with a hard on, and when he realizes that, his first thought is ‘thank god Armie chose to sleep in his own bed’. Because after everything that had happened the other night, of course he had offered up his bed, suggested that maybe just sleeping next to each other might make Armie feel better, and less alone, but Armie had said no. Actually, he said that he didn’t want to be even more of a burden, or impose on Timmy’s space even more than he’d already done.

Of course Timmy had tried to talk him out of thinking that, had said that Armie was welcome to stay as long as he needed to and that having him there would never feel like an imposition, but it hadn’t worked, and they’d gone to bed separately. Which, now that he’s looking down at the way his dick makes his duvet tent up, was probably for the best.

He huffs out a breath and looks up at the ceiling, before looking back down at his dick with a frown, he can already tell that there’s no way this is going to go away on its own, and he’s really not feeling up for a cold shower right now. With a one shouldered shrug, he lifts the duvet up and off, and wraps his fingers around his dick – giving it a light, slow, stroke to start off.

It had been way too long since the last time he did this, he was always so busy, running from one meeting to another – going to lunch with a director who wanted to talk to him about the possibility of working together on an upcoming project, dinner with Brian to discuss the projects he’d already signed up for, a new meeting in the evening, and so on. And that was just what his schedule looked like when he _wasn’t_ filming.

He barely had time to breathe, let alone jerk off.

He wouldn’t trade the way things were for anything in the world though, no matter how exhausting it got at times, because he was finally living his dream, but, maybe he should start turning _some_ things down, because _shit…_ The full body shudder that went through him as his thumb slid across his slit, it definitely suggested that he should take some more time for himself, and, you know, practice some _self care_ for a change.

As he rolls his balls around in his palm, he can’t stop his brain from going back to the kiss, and when he remembers how soft Armie’s lips had felt against his own, he can’t stop the moan that escapes through his lips. A large glob of precome comes bubbling to the surface on his dick, and he lazily rubs it out over his cockhead with his thumb, biting into his bottom lip to try and stop himself from making too much noise.

Now that his thoughts have already locked onto Armie, which granted isn’t exactly a new development – He’s pretty much been thinking about Armie every single time he’s jerked off since the day they first met – but it’s not his normal go to fantasy that pops into his head.

Instead of Armie bending _him_ over the table and pounding into him, this time, he’s the one bending _Armie_ over, and pounding into him. And he’s not even picturing Armie’s usual, male, body, which definitely turns him on like mad. No, he’s picturing Armie the way he looks right now; small, curvy, and _female_.

It’s been a long, long, time since the last time Timmy actively jerked off to the thought of boobs and vaginas, even longer since he’d actually fucked a girl, but he remembers the feel of it well enough. And what he remembers most of all is, wetness. Everything was very wet, and warm. So he lifts his hand up to his mouth and spits into his palm, bringing it back down to his dick, pretending the wetness he’s feeling is coming from Armie’s pussy. Just the thought of that makes his hips shoot off the bed, and a throaty moan fills the room, along with the slick sound of him working his fist over his dick, faster and faster.

Timmy can already feel the beginning of his orgasm swirling around in the lower part of his stomach, building and building until it’s practically burning him up from the inside. His dick is so wet now, precome leaking steadily down his shaft, that he doesn’t really have to imagine how wet Armie would be for him, he can _feel_ it.

He’s using both hands as he fucks up into his fists and comes with a loud grunt. Even though he knows the walls of his apartment are ridiculously thin, he can’t stop himself from calling out Armie’s name in a breathy whisper as he milks the last drops of come out of his dick, shivering through the after shocks.

Throwing an arm across his face, and panting into the crook of his elbow while he’s coming down from the high of a fucking amazing orgasm, Timmy’s thoughts once again stray towards Armie, and he wonders if Armie has tried to jerk off yet, now that his equipment has changed. Timmy hasn’t heard anything, but maybe Armie is better than him at keeping quiet while he comes. He should have more practice, considering he’s got kids, and it’s not like he and Liz are celibate.

He’s heard enough of Armie’s stories to know he’s very much getting laid on the regular.

Timmy can’t stop thinking about Armie getting himself off in his new body; picturing Armie’s new, much smaller fingers, sliding into his wet hole, rubbing his clit with a breathy moan as he pinches his nipples with the other hand. He feels his dick helplessly twitch where it’s lying flat against his stomach, and he knows that if it weren’t for the fact that he’d literally just jerked off, he’d very much be getting hard right now.

He does wonder though, if maybe Armie having an orgasm in this new body could help trigger a change, after all, they’ve basically tried everything else. Despite only changing a couple of days ago, Armie has managed to experience quite a lot of what it means to be a woman. But, he hadn’t yet experienced what coming felt like for a girl. Or at least, Timmy didn’t think he had, he would have to ask.

Despite it sounding more than a little ridiculous that masturbation would give Armie his body back, they’d already tried so many different things, and none of them have worked, so maybe, just maybe, having an orgasm is the key. After all, why the fuck not?

 

After a quick shower to wash away the drying come, and the smell of sex on his skin, Timmy walks into the kitchen to start making breakfast, but finds that Armie has already beat him to it. To see that Armie hasn’t changed back during the night isn’t so surprising anymore, but Timmy can’t help the way a light blush takes over his face as he thinks about what he’d just done.

Of course Armie seems to take that as Timmy being embarrassed or upset about what happened the previous night, and he starts to blabber out yet another apology, making Timmy roll his eyes and pull him in for a hug, trying not to think about the fact that he can feel Armie’s nipples poking him through his t-shirt – Maybe he should’ve tried to get him to wear a bra after all.

“Armie, come on, I told you, it’s fine. We’re fine. I get it, okay? You were looking for comfort, and, you know, usually you get that from Liz, but you got me instead. It’s fine you were just confused, right? It happens.” Timmy carefully wipes away the lone tear that’s making its way down Armie’s cheek with his thumb, smiling softly down at him.

“Yes… That – uh, totally that’s, yes.” Armie clears his throat, his eyes flickering from Timmy’s face, down to the floor, over to the kitchen counter, and back down to the floor. The fact that he can’t seem to meet Timmy’s gaze is making his thoughts run wild.

There is no way that Armie actually meant to kiss him last night, is there?

No. Armie’s married, he’s _straight_ , he likes girls, he wouldn’t…

He’s _married_.

He couldn’t possibly…

Right?!

“Uhm, did you…” Timmy cuts himself off, chewing on his bottom lip as he searches for the right words, feeling his heart start to beat faster as Armie’s eyes seem to get stuck on his mouth. “I mean, _did_ you mean to?”

Armie looks up, meeting Timmy’s eyes for about half a second, before looking back down and shrugging. “I don’t… I don’t think – I just, I don’t know.” He says quietly, before letting out a deep breath and looking back up at Timmy.

If Timmy didn’t know any better, he’d say that what he was seeing in Armie’s eyes was longing, but, it couldn’t be. “But, did you – did you want me to mean it?” Armie whispers, biting his bottom lip, and looking up at Timmy from under his eyelashes.

Timmy feels his jaw drop, to say that he’d never expected those words to come out of Armie’s mouth would be an understatement. Could Armie really feel the same way he did? But before he has a chance to answer, Armie’s phone starts to ring where its laying on the kitchen counter. A picture of Elizabeth lights up the screen, and Timmy feels his heart sink.

He can’t believe he almost let himself forget. That no matter what happened here, it didn’t matter, because Armie was married. Happily married at that. Whether, even just for a second, he had wanted for Timmy to want him, it _didn’t matter_.

“Oh, shit. I can’t…” Armie says, visibly panicking as he shoves his phone over at Timmy with wide eyes. “Timmy, please, just, can you talk to her for me? Please? I can’t – just _please?_ ”

It’s times like these that Timmy wishes he had the ability to say no to Armie, because the last thing he wants to do now – after everything that’s happened this morning – is talk to Armie’s _wife._

Normally he loves Elizabeth, and really enjoys speaking to her, but, right now? Right now she’s so far down the list of people he wants to talk to that he’s not sure she’s even _on_ the list.

But because Armie asked him to, Timmy picks up, putting on his best cheerful ‘everything is fine’ voice. Thank god he’s a good actor, because everything sure as fuck isn’t fine. “Hi, Liz, it’s Timmy.”

“Timmy? Hi! Is Armie still not feeling better?” Timmy practically feels sick to his stomach at the concern he hears in Elizabeth’s voice, it’s somehow worse than the phone call the other day.

“No, he’s gotten a fever now, and his throat is somehow worse.” He knows that he can’t lay it on too thick, or she’ll get way too worried, and he doesn’t want to actually frighten her, so he adds, “I took him to my doctor yesterday, he said that it’s some kinda virus, so all we can do is wait for it to pass, and hope he doesn’t pass it along to me in the meantime.” The chuckle he lets out sounds more than a little fake, and he winces, hoping that Elizabeth is too focused on Armie’s health to even notice.

He also hopes he remembered correctly which one out of a viral and bacterial infection that required medical attention.

“Aw, Timmy, I’m really sorry your time together ended up like this. I hope he isn’t being a burden. Maybe I should fly out, then we can book a hotel room and get out of your hair.”

“You wanna fly out?” Timmy says, looking over at Armie with both his eyebrows raised. Hearing what Timmy says Armie’s eyes widen even more, and he starts to shake his head furiously, while gesturing wildly with his hands.

“No, no, you don’t have to do that. I’ve already moved my schedule around, so it’s fine, really. It’s kinda nice to have some time off for a change.” He looks over at Armie again, and smiles, because at least that part is true. “Besides, Armie said you were going to say that, and he told me to tell you that you should stay with the kids, they need you more than he does right now, and he’ll be back as soon as he feels better.”

Armie looks strangely impressed at Timmy’s ability to pull these lies out of his ass, so he shrugs at him, not wanting to let him know that he’s been making up these excuses in his head for days, just in case they’d need them. Sometimes anxiety pays off.

Elizabeth agrees that it sounds like Timmy has got it covered, and while she really wanted to be there for Armie, she was happy that she didn’t have to call around to find someone to watch the kids. But then she said that she trusted Timmy to take care of Armie for her, and Timmy felt like the worst person on earth.

Thank fucking god mind reading wasn’t a thing, or there’s no way she’d be this happy to leave her husband in his care.

After they hang up, Timmy having promised yet again to take good care of Armie and make him his favorite soup, he turns towards Armie with a frown. “You’re going to have to tell her, you know. I mean, it doesn’t seem like you’re going to be changing back anytime soon.”

Armie immediately shakes his head, and crosses his arms in front of himself, physically closing himself off. “No. I can’t. I’m not, no.”

Timmy frowns again, he’d thought that since Armie had had more time to get used to being in this new body, and the fact that he’d even started feeling _comfortable_ in this skin, that telling Elizabeth what had happened would be a natural next step. But clearly not.

“Why not? She’s your wife, she loves you, she deserves to know. Don’t you think?”

Armie shakes his head again, and then he turns around and leaves. Leaving Timmy standing alone in the kitchen, staring after him with him with his head tilted in confusion.

“What the hell?” Timmy calls out as he walks into the living room and finds Armie sitting on the couch, fiddling with his phone, trying his very best to ignore Timmy’s appearance all together. “Why the fuck did you just leave? Armie, come on, you know I’m right, right? You’re going to have to tell her, but it’s going to be fine, like I said, she _loves_ you.”

Armie puts his phone face down on the table, and threads his fingers together, staring down at his hands where they’re lying in his lap, before letting out a deep breath and looking up at Timmy. He feels his heart crack a little when he sees the tears that are welling up in Armie’s eyes.

“But that’s just it, Timmy. Don’t you see? She loves the me I used to be, when I was a – I mean, when I still looked like a man. She’s not… She’s not gonna love _this._ ” Armie gestures towards his face and chest, crossing his arms in front of himself again, and Timmy sits down on the couch next to him, and pulls Armie in for a sideways hug.

When Armie rests his head on Timmy’s shoulder, Timmy slowly starts to rub his hand up and down Armie’s arm. “Why would you think that? Just because your body is female right now? That doesn’t matter, you’re still you, and she loves you. Not your body, _you_.”

Armie shakes his head again, as well as he can with his head still resting on Timmy’s shoulder, and Timmy huffs out a breath, cursing Armie’s stubbornness to high heavens. “Seriously? So you’re gonna tell me that if Liz woke up as a man tomorrow, you’d not love her anymore?”

This time Armie sits up, and looks over to meet Timmy’s eyes. “No, but that’s different.” He says quietly, looking down at his hands again as he starts picking at the skin around his thumb nail.

Timmy reaches out and lays a hand on top of Armie’s, stilling his movement, and making him look back up. Timmy smiles softly at him, and carefully tucks a strand of Armie’s hair behind his ear.

“How is that different though? I don’t, please, tell me, because I’m not seeing it.” Timmy says carefully, not wanting to make Armie feel upset again.

“It’s because, you know, I do like – I mean, she doesn’t. I… She doesn’t like girls.”

When Timmy doesn’t immediately speak, Armie looks back down at his lap and starts picking at his fingers again. This time Timmy is too distracted to stop him, he’s literally just sitting there staring at Armie in silence, trying to decipher the meaning of Armie’s words, because there’s no way he meant what Timmy thinks he meant.

Is there?

He shakes his head to clear it, and looks back at Armie, who’s still looking down at the floor. Timmy smiles softly, and reaches out and gently takes a hold of Armie’s chin, tilting his face up so their eyes meet again. “But, you… Do you like boys? Is that the difference? You, I mean, you’re… Bi?”

Timmy’s not really sure why he’s whispering, but if this is Armie coming out to him, after all this time, then the last thing he’d want to do would be to scare him off. Armie’s eyes flicker down to Timmy’s lips before he quickly looks back up, and shrugs. He starts to nervously pick at his bottom lip, and his gaze goes back down to the floor.

“I… Mayb- I mean, yeah?”

Timmy smiles so wide when Armie’s eyes finally meets his again, and immediately pulls him in for a hug, squeezing Armie so tight he lets out a small, choked, laugh. “Timmy, babe, I need to breathe.”

He immediately lets him go, and pulls back to look at his face, still smiling widely. “I’m sorry, but, Armie! That’s so great, you’re…” Timmy clears his throat, and awkwardly scratches at his Adam’s apple, as he suddenly remembers what the whole point of this conversation was.

It wasn’t really about Armie telling him he also liked boys, it definitely wasn’t Armie telling him he might have a chance with him, this was literally just about Armie thinking that Elizabeth couldn’t possibly still love him when he looks like this – because unlike Armie, she isn’t bisexual, and she doesn’t like girls, and with Armie now being a girl, he thinks that his wife no longer loves him.

That’s what it’s fucking about, nothing about this had anything to do with Timmy, it was literally all about convincing Armie his _wife_ still _loves_ him. He needed to stop being so fucking selfish.

“So, uhm… Of course Elizabeth is still gonna love you like this. Because you’re still _you_ , the gender of your body doesn’t matter, and, honestly, Armie, who wouldn’t love you?”

“Do you?” Armie whispers, and Timmy’s eyes fly open, so once again, he finds himself staring at Armie with wide unblinking eyes. Armie must take his wide eyed silence as something negative, because he smiles sadly, and nods, before looking down and letting his hair fall forwards, completely blocking his face from view. “Never mind. I didn’t… Just… Forget it.”

And with that, Armie storms out, shoving his feet into Pauline’s shoes, and slamming the door behind him.

 

Thankfully, because they had discussed the very real possibility of Armie being kidnapped and raped now that he looked the way he did, as well as the importance of letting people know where you are if you’re alone, even if it was still daylight, you could never really be too careful. Sadly. So Armie texted Timmy his location a few minutes later, apparently he’d gone back to Burger King, which was good, because at least Timmy knew he was somewhere in public.

Armie had also texted a promise that he’d call him when he was ready to come back, so that Timmy could go and meet him. Better safe than sorry, after all, especially with all the crazy people on the streets these days. And to be honest, it was just as much for the catcallers’ safety as it was for Armie’s, because if they’d try cat calling him when he really was alone? Armie was very likely to gouge their eyes out.

While Armie is out, drowning his sorrows in burgers, Timmy is passing the time by stress baking cupcakes, and thinking about Armie, obviously. After what just happened, how could he not? Did Armie actually like him? Was that why he kissed him last night? Did he want Timmy to – Did he want them to be together?

But no. It couldn’t mean that. Armie couldn’t want that, want him. He was married, and, if it had been the case then Armie would have told him. Because Armie never lied to him, no matter how awkward, Armie _always_ told him the truth. So if he’d had feelings for Timmy, all this time, he _would_ have said something ages ago.

It must just be the vulnerability of having his whole life turned on its head, and the fact that he’s trapped here with Timmy, with literally no escape that’s messing with his head. Cabin fever, in a sense.

There’s really no other explanation for everything that’s happened so far.

When he’s in the middle of frosting his cupcakes, he remembers the thought he’d had this morning, about the orgasm thing, and decides to bring it up when Armie gets back. After all, at this point, what did they have to lose?

Armie calls when he’s got just two cupcakes left to frost, so he shrugs, and decides to leave them unfrosted. Picking them up and deciding to bring them with him to go meet him.

 

It’s a few hours later when Timmy decides to actually bring up the orgasm thing, he’d been a little too worried to do it earlier, thinking that maybe Armie was secretly upset with him. But luckily things hadn’t been awkward at all after Armie returned, both of them clearly having decided to ignore the whole thing.

They’re once again cuddled up on the couch, eating cupcakes and watching Netflix – some sort of real estate show that Armie is strangely into. Timmy clears his throat and turns his head to look at Armie with an awkward smile.

“So… I’ve, uh, I’ve been thinking. About you know, how to get you turned back to… I don’t wanna say _normal_ , because that’s… Anyway, I’ve been thinking about ways to get you your dick back.”

“Yeah? I’m all ears, man.” Armie says, taking a large bite of his cupcake, getting frosting on his nose and making Timmy laugh, because at least _some_ things never changed.

“Yeah, uh, so I was thinking, that, you know. I mean, maybe you should try and… Uhm.” While it had made sense to him earlier, now that he had to say it out loud, Timmy suddenly felt that he wasn’t all that sure that this would actually work. “Uhm… Nah, forget it.”

“No, come on, tell me! Try what?” Armie smiles, and he still has frosting on his nose, so Timmy licks the pad of his thumb and reaches out to wipe it away. Armie goes a little cross eyed trying to keep track of Timmy’s thumb, and when Timmy touches his nose, he swallows visibly, letting his eyes flutter close.

Armie slowly opens his eyes when Timmy pulls his hand back. “Come on, Timmy, tell me, try what?” He whispers, looking down at Timmy’s lips, and Timmy feels a shiver run up his spine.

“I thought, I – What if… Maybe you should try to have an orgasm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dot dot dot 😬😬😬
> 
> This chapter is definitely a little bit less feminist rage, and a lot more regular fanfic tropes, but hey, there's time for more feminist rage in the next part ;)
> 
> I hope you liked this, and that it was worth the wait ❤️❤️ If not, sorry? 😬


	5. Chapter 5

Timmy felt Armie’s breath stutter against his lips, and he looked up into Timmy’s eyes with a nervous smile, so for about half a second he thought Armie was going to kiss him again, but then he seemed to catch himself and pulled back. Timmy only felt a _slight_ stab of disappointment, or at least that’s what he’d keep telling himself anyway.

Armie opened his mouth to say something, when his brows suddenly furrowed, as if he’d only just realized something. Timmy watched as his eyebrows started climbing higher and higher on his forehead, and he couldn’t help but smile, because if he didn’t know any better, he’d say that it was like Armie’s brain had only just registered what Timmy had actually said.

“I’m sorry, what? You want me to… You think I need… Just, a what now?!” Armie finally said after about half an eternity had passed, and Timmy had been about three seconds away from telling him to forget all about it.

“An orgasm, yeah.” Timmy shrugs, nervously running his fingers through his hair and trying to make his voice come out as confident as possible – the polar opposite to how he was actually feeling. “You’ve had some time to experience life as a woman now, and, well, you’re still, you know. So I was thinking, that maybe what you’re missing is… Uhm. Pleasure?”

Armie is still staring wide eyed at him, his eyebrows so far up his forehead they’re practically touching his hairline. “An orgasm.” He repeats dumbly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and chewing on it. Timmy feels his eyes zeroing in on it, and he subconsciously licks his own lips in response before quickly shaking his head.

“Yeah! I mean, why not right? We’ve tried pretty much everything else, and worst case, you don’t change back, but you’ll still get a nice orgasm out of it.”

Judging by the skeptical look on Armie’s face, he’s still not completely convinced, but then he shrugs and lifts his arm up and moves his hand in a ‘whatever’ motion. “I guess… At this point, what do I have to lose?”

“Exactly!” Timmy grins, before he gets up and starts putting his jacket on, patting himself down to make sure his earphones are still in the pocket, as well as his keys and everything else.

“Uhm...” Armie frowns as Timmy is in the middle of shoving his feet into his shoes. “Where are you going?”

Timmy freezes in place, with one foot only halfway into his shoe. “Out?” He doesn’t know why he phrases it as a question, but the fact that Armie was even asking, he didn’t see that coming. He’d thought he would get the jump on things, and get out before Armie chased him out, but now…

Did Armie want him to stay?

“But, why?” Armie is still frowning, clearly not connecting the dots, and Timmy’s stomach feels like it’s being overtaken by butterflies. There’s no way, no way, Armie would want him to stay while he got himself off. No way.

But, it’s not like it’d be the first time Timmy was in the next room over when Armie was getting off. He’d lived in his guest room for _weeks_ back when he was shooting Beautiful Boy, and he’d definitely _heard_ things.

Armie obviously never made a sound while the kids were at home, but the second Elizabeth took the kids out for the day, Armie seemed to enjoy the freedom of being able to jerk off with his door open, and make as much noise as his heart desired.

Timmy had so much fuel in his spank bank from those weeks, it was borderline insane.

If Armie did want him to stay, he would, but, he sincerely doubted that was what was happening right now. More likely, Armie didn’t understand that Timmy meant that he should be giving himself the orgasm _right now,_ and thought Timmy was leaving for a completely different reason. “I mean, I thought I’d give you some privacy? To, you know…”

“Oh…” Armie said quietly, and was it just Timmy’s imagination, or did he sound a little disappointed? “Yeah, privacy, that’s good, yeah. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, man.” Timmy gives a one shouldered shrug before shoving his foot fully into his shoe and opening the door. “Text me when you’re done, yeah?” He throws over his shoulder, and barely hears Armie’s whispered “Sure” as he closes the door behind him.

 

Timmy tries very hard not to think about what’s going on back at his apartment as he starts heading towards Washington Square Park, figuring he’ll lie down in the grass and catch some sun. Maybe he’ll even catch up on some reading, but most likely he’d just end up aimlessly scrolling through pictures of Armie on Instagram, like always.

While scrolling Instagram, and liking more than a few pictures of Armie – only after making sure he’d remembered to switch over to his second account, because the number of times he’d almost fucked that up was a little too high to be comfortable – his thoughts inevitably strayed towards what was happening back in his apartment.

Would Armie go right for the clit, rubbing one out right away, almost mechanically. Or would he take his time? Work up to it. Do it _right?_

Timmy knows which one he’d prefer, that’s for sure. Picturing Armie teasing his nipples as he lightly brushes two fingers over his opening, moaning quietly as his fingers comes away wet, and shuddering a little before doing it again – catching even more of his wetness on his fingertips as he brings them up to his mouth to taste himself.

He catches himself before he moans out loud for the whole park to hear, but it’s a close call. Too close really. He quickly decides it’s time to leave the park when he notices a group of girls shooting him questioning looks from a distance. It’s not that he minds meeting fans normally, but right now, with his mind still stuck on the fact that Armie is most likely writhing on top of the sheets in his guest bedroom, soaked with sweat and moving his fingers in and out of himself as he gets himself off?

No, it’s not really a good time for human interaction. He carefully gets up, making sure to tug his sweater down to try and hide as much of his erection as possible, and makes his way to the nearest subway station.

Riding the subway had always been strangely soothing for him, somewhere he could go to just be alone with his thoughts, but at the same time, somewhere he could go to not be alone. He used to get up in the middle of the night sometimes, when his insomnia was at its worst, and just ride the subway for hours, until the morning rush started.

Naturally, he’d never told his mom about that, because she would freak out on him. He hadn’t told Pauline either, for that matter. In fact, the only person who knew, was Armie.

His phone vibrates in his pocket just as he starts to wonder what time it is, and when he picks it up he frowns a little when he sees it’s already been two hours. Since when does it take two hours to get yourself off? Unless… Since Armie had female anatomy now, that meant, multiple orgasms. Maybe he’d been taking advantage of that? 

Or maybe… Maybe he’d changed back already? And he wanted it to be a surprise. Timmy almost hoped not. It’s not that he didn’t want Armie to turn back, he just, for some stupid reason, he wanted to be there when it happened. He wanted…

In a way, what he wanted, was to have the chance to say goodbye.

 

“So, how was it?” Timmy calls out, as he enters the front door. He can’t see Armie in the living room, or the kitchen, and he can’t hear him move around in the bathroom either, and his stomach starts to sink. Had it actually worked? And had he already left?

But then Armie comes walking out from Timmy’s bedroom, fiddling with the bottom of his t-shirt. Looking exactly the same as he had before Timmy left – His hair was a little messier, and his lips were bitten red, but that was about it. “I don’t know” Armie says with a shake of his head, making Timmy frown. Because after all this, he’s not going to get any details?!

“Oh, come on, you can tell me! How different did it feel? You know, I’ve always been curious about that.” And it’s true, ever since the first time he made a girl come, and felt the way she clenched around him as she groaned in pleasure, he’d wanted to know how it felt for them.

“Yeah. Well.” Armie shrugs, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, a blush darkening his cheeks. “I really wish I could tell you, but, I don’t know. I didn’t…” He breaks off and starts fiddling with his t-shirt again.

Timmy watches as Armie nervously shifts his weight from one leg to the other, and when he starts chewing on his lip again, Timmy looks up trying to catch his eyes, which seem to be stuck somewhere over Timmy’s shoulder. “Wait. So you’re telling me, I’ve been aimlessly riding the subway to give you space, like a total moron, for two fucking hours, for absolutely no reason at all?? You didn’t even try?!”

He doesn’t know why he takes such offense to the fact that Armie didn’t flick the bean while he was out – but based on everything he’d imagined, and how good he’d pictured Armie looking while fucking himself on his fingers – to find out he hadn’t actually done any of it? It was just such a waste.

“I did try!” Armie exclaims, before biting his bottom lip and rubbing the back of his neck. “I just… I couldn’t get it to work.”

Now, Timmy wasn’t even close to being an expert on female masturbation, but he had slept with his fair share of girls, and he’d never had any trouble with getting them off, and they’d definitely never had any trouble telling him how to get them off. So how could Armie not get it to work?

Unless…

 _No._ It couldn’t be.

Could it?

“Wait, wait, wait. Hang on. Armie, you’ve been married for a _decade_ , are you really fucking telling me you don’t know where the clit is?!” Despite his best intentions, Timmy’s voice comes out more shrieky than he’s ever heard it before. How could Armie not know where the clit is? All his crazy sex stories, not to mention the way his eyes lit up while talking about all the different ways to tie a knot, and Elizabeth definitely seemed satisfied enough, so clearly he wasn’t a novice in bed.

And yet...

Luckily, based on the incredulous look on Armie’s face, it appeared that Timmy’s assumption had been dead wrong.

“What?!” Armie scoffs, crossing his arms in front of himself, looking more than a little offended. “What do you take me for? I’m not a fucking idiot, of course I know where the clit is! How could you even think I don’t know where the clit is?!”

Timmy just shrugs, his face heating up and he feels like a complete idiot. Armie lets out a light chuckle before shaking his head. “None of that has anything to do with why it didn’t work.”

“Right. Uhm. So, what is it then? Does it… I don’t know, does it not feel good?”

If you had told him, earlier in the month when he was scheduling his time off from work, that he’d spend it with Armie, and that he’d look the way he looked right now, and that they’d be discussing female masturbation, because Armie would be the one masturbating and being unable to come…

Well, let’s just say that he would have laughed right in your face, then gone home and laughed some more. Then he would have texted Armie, and laughed again.

Not because any of this was _funny_ , but because it was so fucking _unbelievable_ he didn’t even know where to fucking start.

“That’s just the thing though, Timmy, it _does_ feel good, it really really does.” Armie whispers, looking shyly up at Timmy from beneath his eyelashes. “I just... I can’t seem to get out of my head, you know? And then, just as I think it’s happening… It goes away.”

“It goes away?” Timmy furrows his brows, and tilts his head in confusion, not really understanding what Armie is trying to say. What goes away? And where does it go?

Armie seems to sense that Timmy isn’t following what he’s saying, so he smiles fondly at him and shakes his head again. “Yeah, it’s like… Like, I don’t really know, instead of hurtling over the edge and coming, I just… It _stops_.”

Timmy makes a sound of understanding and wrinkles his nose in sympathy, because that sounds fucking terrible. “Oh man, so you’ve been, like, what you’re saying is, that these last couple of hours… You’ve accidentally been edging yourself? With no pay off?”

“Basically, yeah.” Armie nods, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth to chew on it.

“Shit. Man, that sucks.”

He feels like an idiot as soon as the words leave his mouth, but by then it’s already too late. Luckily Armie doesn’t seem to mind, because he just nods again, still chewing on his bottom lip.

Timmy can’t stop himself from reaching out and pulling Armie’s bottom lip out from between his teeth, lightly pressing down on it with his thumb, making Armie suck in a breath, and his eyes flutter shut.

“Maybe I could... Help?” He whispers, watching as Armie slowly opens his eyes, looking at him with a dazed smile, clearly not having heard a word Timmy just said.

“What?”

He chuckles lightly and reaches out to cup Armie’s cheek, smiling as he immediately leans into his touch. “Yeah, I was thinking I could give you a hand? I mean, maybe if you’re not doing it yourself, it’s easier to let go?”

It’s not that he’s really expecting Armie to take him up on it, but, after everything, he figures it doesn’t hurt to ask. After all, better sorry than safe – if there's one thing this whole thing had taught him, it would be that. 

“Are you sure?” Armie asks quietly, and when Timmy just silently nods, it makes him smile. He smiles even wider when Timmy lightly pokes his finger into the dimple in his cheek.

Timmy had always loved Armie’s dimples – had even told him about his fantasy of licking whipped cream out of them once when they’d been really high during the promotional tour, luckily Armie had seemed to forgotten all about it, but Timmy could never forget the way Armie had giggled and licked his cheek in return.

“I’m sure if you are.” Timmy nods, and Armie’s eyes lights up with joy.

“Trust me, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Armie says with a wide grin, reaching out to lightly trace Timmy’s lips with the tip of his finger, making a shudder run through his entire body.

“Yeah?” Timmy breathes out, eyes immediately dropping to Armie’s lips, feeling another shudder run through him as Armie’s tongue comes out to slowly lick his lips, before he smiles at Timmy again.

“Are you kidding? I’ve been wanting to do this with you for _years_.”

Timmy blinks down at Armie, almost sure he’d heard him wrong. “Years?”

“Years.” Armie repeats with a nod.

“Oh.” Timmy says stupidly. But Armie just laughs, before he pulls him in, by the neck, for a kiss.

The moment their lips _finally_ touch, Timmy swears he will remember for the rest of his life. It’s not that it’s an extraordinary kiss by any means, it’s actually perfectly ordinary, but because it’s his first, _real_ , kiss with Armie, it makes it special all the same.

And now he was going to put his fingers inside him and make him come, talk about going from 0 to 100 real fucking quick.

“Do you want to take this to the bedroom?” Timmy whispers against Armie’s lips, feeling his stomach heat up with anticipation as Armie moans and nods, breaking away from the kiss to take Timmy’s hand in his, and starts leading him towards the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehe, happy easter? 😬😬


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual representation of me writing this chapter after not having written any sex scenes with female anatomy involved for... Well, a _long_ time. 
> 
> It took a lot of soul searching, but I hope I pulled it off well enough 🤓

Following Armie as he leads Timmy into his bedroom, he can’t help but notice that his bed is unmade and looks like someone has been lying in it, and he knows very well that he made his bed that morning.

Then his brain helpfully supplies him with the fact that Armie had come out of _his_ room, and not the guest bedroom he’d been staying in all week, when Timmy got back home, and as soon as he realizes what that means, his brain short circuits.

If he hadn’t been turned on before, this was almost enough to knock the air out of his lungs. Because, Armie had been trying to get himself off, on _Timmy’s bed_.

He stops dead in his tracks, and Armie turns to look at him with a small frown. “You… You were in my bed?” Timmy stutters out, and a blush lightly dusts Armie’s cheeks as he nods.

“It smells like you, and, I like that, makes me… Uhm. Makes me wet.”

Timmy whines low in his throat and pulls Armie in for a kiss, breathing out an overwhelmed “ _Fuck_ ” against his lips after Armie’s tongue immediately rubbed up against his own. He smiles as he feels a shudder run through Armie’s body, and kisses him again.

When they pull back to breathe, he hears Armie whisper a light “Please, Timmy, make me come.” into his ear, as he guides Timmy’s hand down between his legs – letting him feel how soaked through Armie’s underwear already is – making a low groan escape through Timmy’s lips, before he nods.

He gently walks Armie backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed, and Armie lets himself fall down onto his back, with Timmy quickly crawling up after him. Timmy settles himself in between Armie’s spread out legs, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of Armie’s thigh, as he fully lays down on his stomach.

He lightly rubs his thumb over where Armie’s underwear are the wettest, making Armie gasp, so he does it again, putting a little more pressure on it this time. He grins as Armie’s hips immediately chase after his touch, and presses down gently on Armie’s clit, rubbing it carefully a couple of times before stopping, just to hear Armie moan for him.

“God, I want to eat you out.” Timmy whispers as Armie lets out the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard as he rubs his clit again, his thumb is already so wet, and they haven’t even gotten Armie’s underwear off yet.

“ _Timmy._ ” Armie gasps, canting his hips up again as Timmy leans in and lightly rubs his nose against Armie’s clit as he breathes in the smell of him – he feels his dick throb in his pants and he knows that his underwear is probably just as soaked as Armie’s by now.

Timmy rubs his nose against Armie again, a little harder this time, grinning to himself as he feels the tip of his nose get wet. “Fuck, you smell good.” He groans, he wants nothing more than to push Armie’s underwear to the side and get his mouth on him – let his tongue tease his clit and dip into his opening, to truly taste him – but he doesn’t want to accidentally breach a boundary, and ruin everything before they even got started.

He sits up slightly, and hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Armie’s underwear, looking up at his face for the first time since they got into bed, and he’s pleased to find Armie with a gorgeous flush on his cheeks, looking back at him with a smile. “Are you ready?” Timmy asks quietly, and Armie nods quickly, sucking in a deep breath as Timmy slowly starts to pull the completely soaked underwear down and off.

Throwing the underwear over his shoulder, Timmy can’t help but smile as he hears it hit the floor, and when he looks down at Armie, he feels his breath catch in his throat. “God, you’re beautiful.” He whispers, running his hands down Armie’s thighs and leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“You’re just saying that to get into my pants.” Armie says with a small smirk, rubbing Timmy’s bottom lip with his thumb. “You don’t have to, it’s pretty obvious I’m a sure thing.”

Timmy shakes his head with a smile, “While that is definitely a bonus, it’s not why I said it. You’re always gorgeous to me, Armie, always.” When Armie starts tearing up, Timmy knows he almost did exactly what he’d set out not to do – breach one of Armie’s boundaries – so instead of pushing the subject further now, he softly kisses Armie’s cheek and whispers “it’s okay, babe, we can talk later. Time to make you come, now.”

Armie lets out a relieved breath, and reaches for Timmy’s hips trying to pull him down on top of him, and Timmy definitely doesn’t need to be told twice. He carefully lowers his weight down onto Armie, still giving him enough space to lift his hips and grind against Timmy’s dick with a gasp.

“Do you feel how hard you’ve made me?” Timmy whispers into Armie’s ear, grinning as he feels him shudder against him. “Yeah? You like that? You like turning me on, getting my dick hard for you?”

When Armie just whines and keeps rubbing his pussy on Timmy’s still clothed dick, a little more frantically now, Timmy damn near loses his mind.

It takes everything in him to pull back, because all he wants is to take his dick out and sink into Armie’s wet heat. In fact, the need to do that is so fucking great, he very nearly says fuck it, and just goes for it.

But luckily, he manages to win over his base instinct, because he doesn’t even want to think about what the consequences could have been. For one thing, Armie definitely wasn’t on birth control, and who the fuck knows what could happen with that, so no, it was definitely for the best that they didn’t completely lose control of themselves.

“Timmy, fuck, do _something!_ ” Armie pants, lightly rubbing his fingers against his clit, and looking up at Timmy with wild eyes.

Timmy is completely struck dumb watching Armie touch himself, so instead of doing something, as Armie asked for, he just sits there – watching as Armie’s fingers slide down slightly, and disappears inside of him, and then come back out completely soaked.

“ _Timmy.”_ Armie moans, touching his wet fingers to his clit again, repeating his plea from earlier. “Baby, please, make me come.”

With a shaking hand, Timmy reaches out and knocks Armie’s hand to the side, he can’t stop himself from closing his eyes and moaning when his thumb first makes contact with Armie’s clit. It’s so warm, and so wet, and more than that – it’s _Armie_.

“Yes, god, just like that.” Armie groans, pushing his hips up against Timmy’s hand, desperately seeking more of his touch. As his thumb keeps rubbing maddeningly slow circles over Armie’s clit, Timmy leans in to kiss him, smiling against his lips as he feels Armie’s panting breaths hitting his face, too caught up in the pleasure Timmy is giving him to be able to properly kiss him back.

Increasing the pressure, just a little, has Armie’s voice crack on a whine, and Timmy feels one of Armie’s hands bury themselves in his hair before he’s yanked in for a kiss. Slowly sucking on Armie’s tongue while he lets his thumb slide down to tease Armie’s hole, Timmy can’t help but smirk into the kiss at how it makes Armie’s legs shake.

When Timmy, finally, slides his middle finger into Armie’s pussy, both of them stop breathing for a second. “God, you’re so fucking tight.” Timmy groans, he can’t stop himself from thinking about the fact that he’s the first one to ever touch Armie like this, that even with all his years being sexually active, this was still something no one else had ever been able to give to him.

Looking up into Armie’s eyes, Timmy almost feels a little overwhelmed, but he wants to make this as good as fucking possible for Armie – especially after the poor guy has already edged himself for going on two hours – he deserves to fucking _come_.

Remembering what his high school girlfriend had told him about how to locate the g-spot, Timmy carefully crooks his finger, grinning wickedly when it makes Armie’s eyes widen and a long drawn out moan escapes from his lips as he throws his head back, and practically starts riding Timmy’s finger.

“Timmy! Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck, what’re you, _oh god_.”

Feeling Armie clenching down on his finger as he comes, Timmy has to reach down and give his dick a squeeze, because it’s easily the fucking hottest thing that’s happened to him in _years_ – he barely even got started with fingerfucking him, but already he’s about three seconds away from shooting off into his underwear like a teenager.

“Yeah? Felt good?” Timmy smirks, slowly pulling his finger out as Armie struggles to get his breathing under control. Bringing the wet finger up to his mouth, Timmy makes sure Armie is watching before he sucks it into his mouth and licks it clean, loving how it makes the flush on his face darken along with his eyes.

“You know what’s great about pussies?” Timmy whispers, slowly pushing Armie’s legs back open and gently thumbing his clit, mindful of the fact that Armie would still be sensitive. When Armie sucks in a breath, and Timmy can literally see his pussy clench up in anticipation, he slowly pushes his finger back inside him. “They can give you multiple orgasms.” He finishes with a grin.

He slips another finger inside of Armie, making him whine and push his hips up to meet Timmy’s touch. He was absolutely loving the way he could see Armie’s pussy stretching to accommodate him, so naturally his thoughts immediately stray towards getting his dick in there, and watching it stretch to accommodate _that._

But they hadn’t discussed that yet, so as much as it pained him to do so, Timmy was going to wait, even if that meant Armie changed back before he got the chance to fuck him like this at all.

As he starts fingerfucking Armie properly – letting his fingers enter and exit him at such a speed that it actually slightly hurts his wrists – Timmy can’t help but want to taste him again, the small taste he got earlier as he licked his finger clean just wasn’t enough.

“Armie, baby, can I eat you out? Please, let me, please?” He begs, increasing the speed of his fingers and letting his thumb come down on his clit much harder than before, making Armie practically scream.

“Yes, oh god _yes_.” Armie groans out, pushing his hips up against Timmy’s hand, meeting his fingers halfway, and whining more than a little when Timmy eventually stops moving and slowly pulls them out and wipes them on the sheet.

Timmy reaches out and gently tucks a strand of Armie’s hair behind his ear with a smile. “Are you sure you want me to?” He asks quietly, smiling widely when Armie immediately nods.

“Please, there’s nothing I want more than your mouth on me. But, if your tongue is even half as talented as your fingers, I might actually die.” Armie laughs, and Timmy can’t help but blush slightly.

As much as he’d fantasized about having Armie in his bed over the years, the reality of having Armie spread his legs for him and watching as he sucks in a deep breath as he waits for Timmy to go down on him, beats every single fantasy he’s ever had.

He’d always thought that going down on Armie would mean sucking his dick, or even eating out his ass, but in a way, the fact that he’s about to put his mouth on his pussy, feels even more _right._ As strange as that might sound.

But to Timmy, the fact that Armie is trusting him with this, given the circumstances, it means _everything._

Lying down on his stomach between Armie’s spread legs, seeing how fucking wet he is, Timmy knows it’s going to be a goddamn miracle if he doesn’t come the second his tongue makes contact with Armie’s pussy, and he properly gets to taste him. His dick is fucking throbbing by now, and the way he can’t stop grinding his hips down against the mattress definitely isn’t helping matters.

“Don’t go shy on me now, Timmy.” Armie smiles, sitting up slightly and rubbing his thumb against Timmy’s bottom lip. “Come on, eat me out, baby.”

Timmy makes a growling sound deep in his throat, that catches even him a little by surprise, before he leans in and softly kisses Armie’s inner thighs, just basking in the sweet, musky, smell of him. He can’t help but wonder if this is what he’s going to smell like when he changes back, he hopes so, because it’s easily one of his favorite scents in the world.

“You smell so good.” He whispers, rubbing his nose against Armie’s groin, making him shudder. He breathes Armie’s scent in again, and slowly starts tracing around Armie’s pussy with his tongue. Judging by Armie’s frustrated groans, and the way he tries reaching down to guide Timmy’s face where he wants it, he doesn’t really appreciate Timmy taking his time and warming him up.

Timmy smirks and spreads Armie open with his hands, looking up and making eye contact with Armie as he flattens his tongue, and finally, lets it touch down on Armie’s clit. Armie moans so loudly, it almost hurts Timmy’s ears a little, and his legs automatically tries to close around Timmy’s head, making him chuckle – which apparently feels really good, because Armie lets out a loud curse, and Timmy feels his chin getting wetter where it’s lightly rubbing against Armie’s opening.

“Fuck, _Timmy_ , don’t tease me baby, please!” Armie whines, pushing his hips up against Timmy’s mouth, obviously hoping to get him to add more pressure on his pussy with his tongue.

Armie’s desperation makes Timmy’s dick throb, and he can’t help himself from grinding against the mattress, and he turns his head and moans against Armie’s inner thigh at how fucking good it feels.

Turning back to face Armie’s pussy, he immediately buries his face in it, and sucks Armie’s clit into his mouth, making him scream. He sinks two of his fingers into Armie, while tonguing his clit, and grins as he feels him start to clench around his fingers already.

Sucking on Armie’s clit a couple of more times, he feels his fingers getting more and more soaked, and Armie is moaning so loudly, and so consistently, his voice almost gives out on him. Crooking his finger again, teasing Armie’s g-spot while still tonguing his clit, Armie lets out a long drawn out moan as his legs close around Timmy’s head, and he grinds his hips against his mouth, basically riding his face.

As he slowly pulls his fingers out of Armie, and pushes his legs back down, Timmy looks up at Armie’s face, smiling to himself at how fucking _wrecked_ Armie looks right now. If Timmy thought he looked fucked out before, when he first came walking out of Timmy’s bedroom after his edging session – it’s _nothing_ compared to what he looks like now.

His hair is so messy from his head having rubbed against the bed as he’s been trashing around on the mattress while Timmy’s mouth has been making him lose him mind, and his lips are beyond bitten red, and slightly swollen, and Timmy absolutely loves it.

Rubbing his thumb against Armie’s clit while lightly teasing his opening with his tongue, Armie moans loudly and more of his wetness hits Timmy’s tongue. Armie easily tastes the best out of all the pussies he’s had his mouth on in his life, and he’s not even just saying that because it’s Armie, he just genuinely tastes fucking amazing, and if he could have his mouth on him forever, he would.

Timmy can feel Armie getting closer and closer to coming, so he sinks his fingers back into him, and goes back to sucking on his clit. The louder Armie gets, the faster Timmy moves his hand, and when he feels Armie start to clench around him, he crooks his finger and applies pressure to his g-spot while gently teasing his clit with his teeth.

“Timmy! I’m gonna – _oh god!”_

He works Armie through his orgasm with his fingers, and grinds his own hips against the mattress, intending to just dry hump himself to completion – but Armie clearly has other ideas. Timmy feels Armie squeezing his shoulder, and looks up into his eyes, a little surprised at the heated determination he finds there.

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare come before you fuck me.” Armie pants out, and Timmy feels his eyes widen as he carefully pulls his fingers out of Armie – making him hiss – and wipes them on the sheets, before he sits up.

“What?” He says dumbly, blinking down at Armie as he pushes himself up into a sitting position with his elbows.

“You heard me.” Armie mumbles, crawling over to the nightstand and opening the top drawer, pulling out a condom that Timmy honestly forgot was even in there, and throws it at his face. “Come on, Tim, _fuck me_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... The weather? 😇
> 
> As you can see, there is now a final chapter count, which means, the next part is the last part. It's safe to say I kinda accidentally doubled the first chapter estimate, but, that's what happens when these two dumbasses are way too down for completely ignoring what _I_ want them to do, and just, continue doing whatever they want to. 
> 
> Also, since the next part is the last part, I want to hear what your guesses are for what it is that eventually turns Armie back, or! Is he stuck like this forever? Let me know what you think 🤗


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asfhldjglkshflasdjkfhsdjkh big surprise, I didn't fucking manage to get everything I wanted into this chapter, because these two IDIOTS kept wanting to do stuff I hadn't planned for. 
> 
> SO
> 
> I had to up the chapter count by one, because of course I did. 
> 
> Next chapter though, is the last one, I SWEAR IT

Timmy looks down at the condom wrapper where it landed right next to him on the bed, and he picks it up twirling it between his fingers, quickly checking the expiration date before looking back up at Armie.

“Are you sure about this?” He asks quietly. It’s not that he doesn’t want to fuck Armie, because god, does he want to. But he doesn’t want Armie to have any regrets, and getting him off with his fingers and his mouth is one thing, actually getting fucked is something completely different.

Armie rolls his eyes and closes the distance between them, softly kissing Timmy on the lips while at the same time sliding his hand down Timmy’s sweatpants and grabbing his dick, making him gasp.

“Timmy, trust me, there’s nothing I want more than your dick inside of me right now, okay?” Armie slowly rubs his thumb around the head of his cock, and Timmy can’t do anything but close his eyes and try really fucking hard to not blow his load right here and now. “So if you’d please, get your dick out of your pants, and _fuck me!_ ”

Watching Armie spread his legs and lightly tease his clit with the tip of his finger, Timmy groans and starts pushing his sweatpants down and off. Grabbing his dick and giving it a slow stroke, smirking when Armie can’t seem to take his eyes off it. “Mhm, yeah, yeah, I can do that. I can _definitely_ do that.”

As he reaches for the condom wrapper, however, Armie’s hand shoots out and he wraps his fingers around Timmy’s wrist, stopping his movement.

Timmy’s first thought is that Armie must’ve somehow changed his mind within the last few seconds, and just as he’s about to open his mouth to apologize, Armie beats him to it. “Do you have to use that?”

“What?”

“The condom.” Armie explains, a blush darkening his cheeks as he looks up at Timmy from under his eyelashes, looking more than a little nervous. “Do we have to use it? Can’t you just… Fuck me bare?”

At first, Timmy starts to laugh, because he’s sure that Armie must be fucking with him. But when Armie doesn’t join him in laughing, and instead looks down and starts picking at his nails with a sad smile, Timmy realizes that he’s actually being serious.

He actually wants Timmy to fuck him completely bare, despite the fact that there is a very real risk of Timmy accidentally knocking him up. And even though Timmy can’t deny that the idea of being allowed inside Armie, without any kind of barrier between them, is very appealing – almost a little intoxicating – the risk of everything else is enough to bring him straight back down to earth.

“I...” Timmy begins, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just… You’re aware of the risks right? I mean, what would we do if you got pregnant?”

Armie just shrugs his shoulder with a smile, reaching out for Timmy’s hand and slowly entwining their fingers, one by one, before looking up and making eye contact. “Then I’d have your baby.” He says easily, and Timmy feels his eyes practically double in size and his eyebrows shoot up and hit his hairline.

“You… _What?!_ ” He doesn’t mean to shout, but it’s safe to say that he hadn’t expected this conversation when he woke up this morning. “You want to… You wanna have a baby with me?” He whispers the last question, still not daring to actually say it out loud, just in case he’d somehow managed to misunderstand everything.

But Armie just smiles and nods, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “I’d love to have a baby with you, Timmy. But babe, just because we don’t use a condom this time, it doesn’t mean we’re gonna get pregnant on the first try, you know that right?”

Timmy isn’t following at all, because all he hears is Armie saying he wants to have his baby, and, to be honest, his brain completely shuts down after that.

He’d always liked children, and he definitely did want some of his own, but, he was barely 23, he wasn’t ready for babies yet. If anything, he felt like he was still a baby himself.

How could a baby have a baby?!

“I… You… I… I’m sorry, I…” He stutters out, scratching his Adam’s apple, eyes flickering around the room before landing on Armie’s smiling face.

“Timmy, breathe, baby.” Armie chuckles, giving Timmy’s hand a gentle squeeze. “The reason I want you to fuck me bare, it isn’t to have a baby with you. Not yet anyway. I just, I just want to feel you. All of you. And if this is the only chance I’m gonna have to do it like this, I don’t want to waste it.”

He definitely couldn’t argue with that, because he knows he’d regret it if he turned Armie down and he changed back before they had a chance to try it out properly – with Armie on actual birth control. So maybe they did just have to say fuck it, and not care about the consequences, just this once.

“Yeah? I… I mean, if you’re sure?” The way Armie’s eyes light up tells him everything he needs to know, so apparently they’re really doing this, he’s really going to get to fuck Armie, completely bare.

He’s never done that before. Ever. Not even with any of his previous girlfriends, even though they had asked him, and said they were on the pill, he’d never wanted to risk it – and since he’d mostly bottomed in his, granted fairly limited, experience with guys, he’d never let them in him without a condom either.

Now he was actually really happy he had been so strict about condom use in the past, because it meant this was something he and Armie could experience for the first time, together. Because while he knew for sure that Armie had definitely fucked without a condom before, Harper and Ford were definitely proof of that, no one had ever fucked _him._

He knew that was true for Armie in both his bodies, because already on the first day down in Italy they had gotten drunk and talked about their past sexual experiences with people of the same sex, and while Armie had given quite a few blowjobs in the past, he’d never gone further than that.

Speaking of blowjobs;

“Do you want me to suck you off first?” Armie asks innocently, rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb as he looks down at Timmy’s dick, which despite his minor freak out, is still as hard as ever.

“I mean… If you want?” He’d never turned down a blowjob in his life – unless you count that one time when his last girlfriend had a little too much to drink and wanted to blow him right in the middle of the street – and he wasn’t about to start saying no now.

“I definitely want.” Armie grins wickedly, lightly pushing Timmy’s chest to get him to lie down.

As Armie sucks the head of his dick into his mouth, it takes everything in him to not immediately thrust his hips up and make him fucking choke on it. He can’t stop himself from groaning though, and when he looks down and sees that Armie is lazily rubbing his clit as he sucks him off, it’s a fucking miracle he doesn’t shoot off and fill Armie’s entire mouth with come.

“Fuck, babe.” Timmy pants out, and Armie lets his dick fall from his mouth with a giggle. Working him over with his fist instead.

“I have one more thing I want to try.” Armie smirks, rubbing his thumb against the underside of Timmy’s cockhead before leaning in to tease his slit with his tongue.

“Any – _Fuck_ – Anything.”

“Will you fuck my tits?” Armie says it so casually, like it doesn’t set Timmy on fucking fire, and make him have to quickly reach down to squeeze the base of his dick before he really does come all over them both.

“What?” He says dumbly, sitting up and looking down at Armie’s boobs.

To tell the truth, he’d kind of forgotten they were there, he’d been so focused on what was between Armie’s legs and how to get him off. But now that Armie had mentioned it, they were really fucking amazing boobs, and he definitely wouldn’t mind grinding his dick against them.

Armie lightly pinches one of his nipples, looking up at Timmy with a smirk. “You want to, don’t you?”

“Fuck, yeah.” Timmy breathes out, reaching out to lay his hand on Armie’s boob, giving it a soft squeeze, smiling stupidly to himself when it makes Armie moan. He doubts it feels very good, because he knows he’s being very much a teenage boy about this, despite the fact that touching boobs isn’t anything new to him these days. Touching _Armie’s_ boobs, however, that he’s definitely never done before.

Lightly pinching Armie’s nipple between his fingers, Timmy looks up to find Armie biting his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning, and suddenly the only thing Timmy wants to do, is to get his mouth on those nipples and see what kind of noises he can drag out of Armie like that.

“Can I… I mean, will you let me put my mouth on them?” He asks breathlessly, he can’t help it, Armie’s boobs are just… Breathtaking, really, there’s no other words for it, and he’s honestly really sad that he let Armie buy such loose fitting tops, because god, what he wouldn’t have given to have been able to see them more often than he had.

Armie just nods, and starts lying down on the bed, spreading his legs to make room for Timmy. He knows they’d already agreed to fuck with no condom on, but it still took everything in Timmy to not just let his dick fuck into Armie as he settled himself between Armie’s legs. He couldn’t quite stop himself from carefully moving his hips, and making his dick grind lightly against his clit though, but from the shocked – and _very_ pleased – moan Armie lets out, he doubts he minded all that much.

“Fuck, Timmy, _god!_ ” Armie moans as Timmy closes his mouth around his nipple, and grinds his dick against him again. “You – fuck – you keep that up I’m gonna fucking come again. _Shit!_ ”

Timmy grins around the nipple in his mouth, giving it a gentle bite, grinning even wider as it makes Armie gasp – and this time, he’s the one grinding his pussy up against Timmy’s dick.

He knows they can’t keep humping each other like this forever, and he definitely still want to fuck Armie’s tits, as he so eloquently stated it before. So he pulls back, with one final touch of his tongue to Armie’s nipple, and looks up at his face, smiling at how flushed Armie has gotten in the last few minutes.

“Feels good?” He asks with a smirk, unable to stop himself from laughing at the unimpressed stare Armie sends him in reply. But two can play that game, and Timmy reaches between Armie’s legs, and lets his thumb rub some lazy circles on his clit, delighting in the way it makes Armie’s back arch as he moans.

“ _Timmy_!”

Hearing Armie moan his name like that, Timmy knows that if he wants to get his dick anywhere near Armie’s chest, and still be able to properly fuck him afterwards, they don’t have all that much time left anymore, because, _holy fucking shit_.

He’s literally dreamed of hearing Armie’s sex noises, and sure, they’re a little lighter in pitch right now than what he’d been imagining, but they’re still hot as all fucking hell, and he honestly wouldn’t change a fucking thing.

With one final kiss to Armie’s sternum, Timmy sits up and crawls over to the nightstand to get the lube – because no matter how hot Armie’s boobs are, fucking his dick up between them would burn like hell if he didn’t get everything wet enough.

And the last thing he’d need before getting to fuck Armie, would be friction burns on his dick.

Armie sucks in a sharp breath as Timmy pumps out a few squirts of lube directly onto his skin, and he knows he probably should have warmed it up between his hands first, but, fuck it, there was no time to waste.

The look on Armie’s face as Timmy lines his dick up between his boobs, it’s nothing short of amazed – and extremely turned on. Timmy has never done this before, but he’s sure Armie must’ve done it with Liz, and really liked it, because honestly, the amount of time he’s spent raving about her boobs, both drunk and sober, it’s _a lot_.

Even as Armie pushes his boobs together, creating a nice little space for Timmy to fuck into, Timmy still can’t quite believe this is happening. But when he first thrusts his dick in between Armie’s boobs, it feels so fucking good that all the thoughts in his brain immediately disappear, and the only thing he’s able to focus on is pleasure.

When Armie sticks his tongue out, trying to catch the tip of his dick, to taste him, Timmy actually has to reach down to give the base of his cock a squeeze, or he’s sure he would’ve come all over Armie’s chest, and quite possibly his face too – and while that, on any other day, would have been a really fucking good time, it’s not what they wanted today to be.

“Fuck, Armie, I – _Shiiit_.” He moans as he fucks in between Armie’s boobs a few more times, keeping up the pressure around the base of his dick just in case, before eventually slowing down and pulling out. “I need a little breather, fuck.” He breathes out, lying down next to Armie and throwing an arm over his face.

He smiles widely as he feels Armie reaching for his hand and threading their fingers together.

“I’m so happy I’m here with you right now, you don’t even know.” Armie whispers, giving Timmy’s hand a light squeeze, and Timmy can literally hear the smile in his voice.

It’s still more than a little unbelievable to Timmy that Armie actually seems to be returning all his feelings, because he was so fucking sure he was alone in this. Had even cried about it on more than one occasion.

The few times he’d thought that maybe he wasn’t – that maybe Armie felt the same – had all passed by in the blink of an eye and usually ended up with Armie giving him a friendly bro pat on the back, or worse, referring to him as his little brother.

So the fact that they were here now, naked in bed together, about to fuck – as soon as Timmy got his breath back – it was… Honestly, it was like something straight out of his wet dreams, and he’d definitely had a lot of those over the years.

Lifting the arm covering his face, Timmy turns to look at Armie, smiling softly as he sees him already looking back at him. Leaning in for a quick kiss, Timmy whispers “Are you ready for me?” against Armie’s lips, loving the shiver that runs through his body as he nods.

As he lines his dick up to Armie’s pussy, about to fuck into him, completely bare, Timmy can’t help but lightly pinch his thigh just to make sure he’s not actually dreaming. It stings, more than a little, and a relieved smile spreads across his face. Not a dream, and truly, he’s never been happier to be awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tag breast fucking, it kills me. I tried titty fucking, even boob fucking, but no, _breast_ fucking. Thanks ao3, lovely. 
> 
> Hopefully you're not too disappointed that you're getting an extra chapter, or that the suspense of what triggers Armie's change has to live on for a little while longer. Some of you were fairly close, but no one actually got it, so if you have more guesses, throw 'em at me 😉
> 
> I'll see you soon with the final chapter, and I mean it this time! Both with the soon and the final.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The end!

Sinking into the tight, wet heat, that is Armie’s pussy, nearly takes Timmy’s breath away, and he knows immediately that he’s not going to last very long.

He’d always known that pussies were wet – he’d felt that on more than one occasion, on his fingers, his tongue and even his chin – but since he’d always used a condom, he’d never felt that wetness on his dick, until now.

Timmy slowly grinds his hips, feeling his dick moving inside of Armie, and as he rubs his clit with his thumb, he feels more of Armie’s wetness surround his dick.

“Fuck, Armie, you’re so wet for me, baby, I… _Shit_.” He groans, leaning down and taking Armie’s nipple into his mouth, gently biting on it. He can already feel Armie starting to clench down around him as he lets out a loud and frantic moan.

“ _Timmy_ , I – fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , I’m coming, shit!”

The feeling of Armie literally coming on his dick, is unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Sure, he’s fucked girls, and gotten them to come before, but there had always been a condom between them, and he truly didn’t know how much the condom had numbed the sensations, until now.

But also, this was _Armie_ – and just because of that, it felt ten times better than any of the other times.

“God, baby.” Timmy pants, resting his forehead on Armie’s chest. “Do you want me to pull out?”

“No, please, come in me, _please_ , let me feel you, I want it so bad.” The way Armie starts moving his hips, to get Timmy’s dick to slide in and out of him, Timmy almost fucking comes on the spot.

As he starts to properly thrust into Armie, he can’t help but stare down at the point where Armie’s pussy is stretched around his dick, and the sight of it makes his breath stutter and his hips speed up.

“You feel so good on my dick, shit.” Timmy mumbles, leaning down to capture Armie’s lips in a quick kiss. “I’m gonna come soon.” He warns, slipping his tongue into Armie’s mouth as he pounds into him.

The sound of their skin slapping together as they fuck is so _loud_ , the only thing louder is the way Armie is moaning, and it turns Timmy on like mad.

He really wants to make Armie come again, he knows them coming at the same time is a very unrealistic goal, but fuck it, he’s gonna try. He can feel his own orgasm start to creep up on him, so he knows he doesn’t have a lot of time before it’s all over, and he’s made a mess of them both.

Speeding up his thrusts, as well as fucking into Armie harder, while lightly thumbing his clit seems to be doing wonders though – at least judging by the way Armie’s voice cracks as he moans and fucks back on Timmy’s dick, taking him as deep as he can.

“Fuck, Timmy, I’m – Shit, I’m gonna fucking… _Oh god!_ ”

Feeling Armie coming on his dick, for a second time, Timmy can’t hold back any longer. He lets out a loud groan, and slams into Armie, burying his dick inside of him, and lets Armie’s orgasm milk the come out of his dick, as he hides his face against Armie’s neck and pants for breath.

It’s been a long fucking time since he’d had an orgasm quite that intense, he can literally feel shivers running up his spine every time Armie clenches down on him, and it feels so fucking good it’s almost like he’s coming over and over and over.

Pushing himself up, he looks down at Armie with a soft smile, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Hey, you.” He says dumbly, grinning widely at how fucked out Armie looks – all sweaty, messy haired and flushed. “You look beautiful.” He whispers, tucking a strand of Armie’s hair behind his ear.

“Shut up.” Armie murmurs, turning his head to the side with an embarrassed smile.

“No, I’m serious. You look absolutely gorgeous like this, all fucked out and sweaty. I like it.”

Armie just laughs and hides his face behind his hands, and the way his pussy tightens around Timmy’s softening dick as he laughs makes him hiss. He’d almost forgotten that he hadn’t pulled out yet.

Looking into Armie’s eyes as he holds the base of his dick – more out of habit than anything else – as he slowly slides out of him, he can tell that the feel of it was just as overwhelming for Armie as it was for him.

Timmy leans in for a kiss, and at the same time as Armie opens his mouth for his tongue, Timmy slips a finger into his pussy to feel just how wet his come had made him. “Shit, Timmy, what’re… Oh god.”

He knows he’s not gonna get Armie to come again, that’s not what this is about, but pulling back from the kiss to look at how wet his fingers are when they slide out of him, he can’t deny that his dick twitches, and that if he could’ve gotten hard that quickly, he fucking would have.

Especially when Armie looks from his fingers and up to his eyes, licking his lips and wrapping his fingers around Timmy’s wrist. “Let me taste you, please?”

Of course all Timmy can do is nod, and then stare wide eyed as Armie wraps his lips around his fingers, and sucks all the come – both his and Timmy’s – off them. Timmy practically holds his breath the entire time, and he knows, that if he was fucking capable, his dick would have been rock hard right now, there really is no doubt in his mind this time.

“Fuck, Armie, baby, you…” He groans and pulls his fingers out of Armie’s mouth, instantly replacing them with his tongue, breathlessly chasing the taste of them both inside Armie’s mouth. It’s a messy fucking kiss, and it’s almost enough to make Timmy forget about the fact that he’d just shot his load into Armie, possibly knocking him up.

But just almost. Pulling back from the kiss, Timmy looks down at the very visible wet spot on the sheets, and shakes his head.

“I can’t believe I came inside of you.” He whispers, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he feels himself starting to panic. “What were we thinking?!”

He knows, that if given the choice to do it all over, he’d still end up making the same choice, because he doesn’t actually regret doing it – he’s just terrified of the consequences. He knows Armie said he’d gladly have his baby, but, his brain almost fries just _thinking_ about it.

“Timmy, hey, Timmy, baby, shh, calm down! I’ve got it covered, okay?” Armie reaches out for his hand, and gives it a light squeeze, smiling softly up at him. “It’s gonna be fine, I promise.”

“How can you be sure? We just… We were so _stupid_ , I – Oh god, I’m not ready for children Armie, I’m not!”

Armie leans in and kisses him on the cheek, whispering “We’re not gonna have a baby, Timmy. I already said I’ve got it covered.” and with that he crawls over to the nightstand and opens the drawer, pulling a packet of something that Timmy had never seen before out, and holding it up for him. “See?”

Timmy has no idea what he’s looking at, he can tell that the packet says Plan B, but it doesn’t really resonate with him at the moment at all. Which Armie must realize, because he just laughs and shakes his head. “Babe, breathe for me. It’s the morning after pill, it’s gonna be fine.”

He keeps staring at the packet in Armie’s hand, not understanding when the fuck it ended up in his nightstand, because it definitely hadn’t been there when he left earlier, he knows that for fucking sure. “But… How? When did you get that?”

A blush darkens Armie’s cheeks, and he shrugs. “I… Uhm, while you were out, and I was trying to, uh, well, come? I… As I said, I couldn’t get it to work, so I went out to the pharmacy? To, I don’t know, see if they had some stuff that could maybe help?” Armie shrugs again, tucking some hair behind his ear as he looks up at Timmy, his cheeks redder than the time Timmy talked about his balls on French TV.

“But then I saw these, and all I could think about was you coming inside of me, and I got so freaking turned on I just bought them, and basically ran back home, thinking that maybe I could use them as like, a fantasy tool, to, you know, get off. But… As soon as I got into your bed, and tried to come… Well, I already told you, it didn’t work.”

“Oh.” Timmy says dumbly, because, despite everything they’d already done, he still couldn’t quite believe that Armie was actually into him. Got turned on, _by him_. Like, for real, and not just in Timmy’s fantasies.

Armie leaned in for a quick kiss, and rubbed his nose against Timmy’s. “Would you mind getting me a glass of water? I would go myself, but, uhm. I…” He broke off, resting his forehead on Timmy’s shoulder. “I just, I want to keep your come inside of me a little longer.” Armie mumbles, and Timmy feels his breath catch in his throat.

The fact that Armie doesn’t want to clean up yet, it’s a lot hotter than Timmy ever expected. Usually, he prefers cleaning up almost immediately, but with Armie, the fact that he wanted to keep Timmy’s come inside of him, well, it was really fucking hot.

“Fuck, babe, that’s so fucking hot.” Timmy breathes out, turning his head and kissing Armie’s cheek. “Of course I’ll get you a glass of water.”

Timmy can’t be bothered putting any clothes on as he walks into the kitchen and looks for one of his bigger glasses to fill up, knowing Armie usually gets pretty thirsty after a work out, and what they just did, could definitely be qualified as such. He aimlessly scratches at his balls while waiting for the water to get as cold as he knows Armie prefers, and then fills the glass all the way up, taking a quick sip for himself before going back into the bedroom.

Armie takes the glass with a smile, and opens the Plan B packet, and puts the pill on his tongue before swallowing it down with water.

“There. All good, no babies for us. At least not yet.” Armie said with a wink, and Timmy couldn’t help but shake his head with a laugh. He still couldn’t believe that they’d just fucked without a condom – that he’d allowed that to happen. But again, it was _Armie,_ he was basically physically unable to say no to him.

Settling himself back on the bed, next to Armie, Timmy leans in and captures his lips in a soft kiss, pulling back with a smile and tucking a strand of Armie’s hair behind his ear. “Looks like I was wrong about the orgasm.”

“Hm?” Armie furrows his brows in confusion, and Timmy reaches out to smooth out the wrinkles between his eyebrows with his thumb.

“You didn’t change back, and you definitely came for me, so… I was wrong.” Timmy shrugged, he didn’t really mind that Armie hadn’t changed back yet, because that meant he’d stay with him. He knew that as soon as Armie regained his male body, all his responsibilities would also return, and he wouldn’t be able to hide out at Timmy’s for much longer.

“Is it bad if I say that I’m not even really sure I want to turn back?” Armie asks nervously, picking at the skin around his thumbnail, hissing as he starts to bleed a little. But even as Timmy carefully takes his hand in his, and rubs the back of his palm with his thumb, Armie still doesn’t look up.

“It doesn’t have to be? But, I guess it depends on your reason.” Timmy says quietly. If Armie wants to stay a woman because he’s more comfortable this way, of course Timmy would support him, and they’d find a way to get him a new identity, even if it required consulting someone on the less than legal side of things.

He really would do absolutely anything for him. No matter what.

Armie sucks in a nervous breath and slowly lifts his head to meet Timmy’s gaze. “I just… It’s stupid, but, uhm – I just, I like the way you look at me, like this. I don’t… I don’t want that to change.”

Timmy’s heart almost shatters when he hears that, the fact that Armie thought he had to stay a woman for Timmy to love him, be attracted to him, it hurt. He understood why, really, he did, because from Armie’s point of view – despite how obvious Timmy thought he’d been about his feelings – it was only after he changed that things between them changed as well.

And with how adamant he’d been about Elizabeth not loving him while he was a woman, it made sense that he’d think the same about Timmy, only the other way around.

“ _Baby._ Oh, you sweet, stupid, man. I _love_ you.” Timmy says with a smile, reaching out and cupping Armie’s cheek with one hand, and putting the other hand on top of his heart, feeling it beating so fast he’s almost a little worried. “I love you for who you are in here, okay? I couldn’t care less what you look like. Honestly, you could be a leper for all I’d care, I’d still love you, and you’d _always_ be beautiful to me. Always.”

Armie’s eyes fill with tears at the same time as a relieved smile spreads across his face. “You love me?” He whispers, biting his bottom lip to try and stop himself from smiling to widely, but when Timmy nods, he obviously loses that battle. Not that Timmy minds, he’d always loved Armie’s smile, the way it lit up his entire face.

“I love you.” Timmy smiles, leaning in and kissing Armie’s lips. “I love you.” Timmy repeats in a whisper against his lips.

“I love you, too.”

 

After their love declarations, they were feeling pretty tired – both physically and emotionally – and decided it was time for a quick nap. It was already starting to get quite late, so they honestly might as well just call it a night and sleep until morning, but, after everything, they didn’t want to miss out on spending as much time together as possible – so, a nap was a good place to start.

When Timmy’s alarm went off just 45 minutes later, he’s expecting to still see Armie’s soft, female, face staring back at him, so it almost takes him a little by surprise when it’s not. He’d really missed Armie’s ‘real’ face, beard and all, so after a quick double take, he feels a smile start to spread on his face.

“You’re back.” He says happily, and Armie – who is still in the process of waking up – tilts his head in confusion. “You changed! I guess that means my dick is magic.” Timmy says with a laugh, reaching out and rubbing his thumb against the stubble on Armie’s cheek.

Armie looks down at his chest and his eyes widen, then he immediately kicks the sheets off and grabs his dick, giving it a light squeeze. “It’s back!” He yells out, triumphant, as if he’d just climbed Mount Everest or something. Timmy just shakes his head in amusement.

“And not to burst your bubble, but I don’t think it’s your dick that’s magic.” Armie says with a soft smile, reaching out to lace his fingers together with Timmy’s. “It’s… I’m pretty sure, no, actually, I know, that… Uhm. What you said, when you said you love me, no matter what, I… I believed you. And I felt it, your love for me, I mean. I knew that, truly, no matter what, you would always love me, and in that moment, I actually… I _felt_ it, deep in my soul, and… I love you, too, so much.”

Timmy feels his eyes fill up with tears and leans in for a kiss. “I love you.” He whispers, and feels Armie smile.

Resting his forehead against Armie’s, looking down at their entwined hands, Timmy doesn’t think he’s ever been happier in his entire life. He almost couldn’t believe that they were finally here, in bed together, after having had some truly amazing sex, and told each other they loved one another.

He’d never thought he’d be able to have this, mostly because Armie already had Elizabeth, which…

“Oh, _shit!_ ” Timmy exclaims, pulling back and staring at Armie with wide eyes. “I can’t believe I fucking forgot. What about Elizabeth?!”

Armie furrows his brows, and shrugs. “What about her?”

“What do you mean, what about her? She’s your _wife_ , the fuck she gonna think about you suddenly having a side piece? Let alone that that side piece is _me_.” Timmy looks down at his lap, avoiding Armie’s gaze, not wanting to have to look him in the eyes as he told him how they’d have to keep Timmy his dirty little secret.

He’d agree to it, he knows he would, but he doesn’t want Armie to see how much it would hurt him — To have him, and yet not, at the same time.

“First off, let’s get one thing cleared up immediately.” Armie says seriously, reaching out and gently tipping Timmy’s head up so that they’re making eye contact. Timmy’s eyes flicker around for a moment, before he settles his gaze on Armie, and only then does Armie keep speaking. “You are _not_ a side piece, okay? I _love you_.”

“I… But – Elizabeth?” Timmy squeaks out, more than a little overwhelmed, and blinking furiously to try not to cry.

“We’ve had an open marriage from the start, I thought you knew that? I mean, she’s been dating Nick for years now, and they’re not exactly subtle about it, calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend literally all the time.”

Timmy tilts his head in confusion, because, yes, Liz and Nick were very affectionate with one another, and they definitely did call each other boyfriend and girlfriend on more than one occasion, but, Timmy had always thought they were joking. “I… I thought that was a joke? Just like how they always call me your boyfriend?”

Armie just raises an eyebrow at that, and Timmy immediately feels like an idiot. “Oh. They weren’t joking.”

“Not even a little.” Armie laughs. “Those weeks you stayed with us, when you were filming for Beautiful Boy, you didn’t find it at all strange that Liz kept taking the kids out of the house and leaving us alone for hours at a time?”

Timmy just shakes his head, he’d genuinely bought all her excuses for needing take the kids out for various hairdressing appointments, ballet classes, shopping trips. He’d never found it suspicious at all.

“You didn’t even find it a little bit weird that I kept jerking off with the door open?” Armie grins, and Timmy feels his eyes widen.

“You did that on _purpose_?!”

“Of course I did! I kept hoping that you’d, I don’t know, bring it up, or even come and join me. But you never did.” Armie shrugs, and Timmy just stares dumbly at him, blinking slowly.

“Why… Why didn’t you ever just _say_ something?!”

“You know how bad I am with words, I… I tried, but, I’m more comfortable with _doing,_ it just… It never really worked, you didn’t seem to understand that I was serious, and after a while I thought that maybe you _did_ understand, but you were just letting me down easily by not saying anything.” Armie shrugs again, looking down at the bed when a smile starts spreading on his face, and he looks back up.

“Liz wanted to tell you a hundred thousand times already. I swear, the amount of times Nick and I have had to delete your number from her phone to stop her drunk dialing you when she’s alone on a business trip – it’s not exactly a low number.”

Timmy can picture it perfectly, Liz alone after a business related dinner – and one too many glasses of wine – picking up her phone to call him, only to find that his number was no longer in her contacts. He knows how frustrated she must have been, and shakes his head with a laugh.

“You should have told me.” Timmy says quietly, still smiling. “I… You really should have told me.”

“I know.” Armie nods, touching the pad of his thumb to Timmy’s bottom lip, shivering when Timmy lets his tongue peak out. “I wanted to, so badly, I just… I didn’t want to ruin us.”

Timmy nods, knowing perfectly well what Armie meant, it’s the exact same reason he never said anything. He’d always told himself that he’d rather have Armie in his life as a friend, then lose him all together.

“I’ve got you now though, right?” Armie smiles, and Timmy nods again, leaning in for a kiss.

“Yeah, you’ve got me now.” He whispers.

 

They’re watching TV the next day – Armie had decided to stay a couple of more days, and Liz had been so happy to hear that he’d finally gotten his head out of his ass and told Timmy how he felt, that she’d threatened to change the locks if he tried coming back too early – when Timmy lightly pokes Armie in the side.

“So… Did we learn anything? You know, from being a woman? Other than the fact that you love me, obviously.” He grins, and Armie chuckles.

“Actually, yeah. For one, we really fucking need to do something about this pocket situation, because, honestly. But also, men _suck_.” Armie says with a sigh, and Timmy just nods, he’d heard enough horror stories from Pauline, and after the whole Me Too thing, he’d never been more disappointed in his gender than he was when all those stories came to light.

“I mean, we already knew that, but, _oh my god_. I also… Well, you know, I… I’ve realized that I’ve been quite, uhm, I don’t… I thought I was, I don’t know, I thought I was quite educated already, but, I guess it’s true what they say, that to truly understand where someone is coming from, you have to walk a mile in their shoes. Because after this? I have learned so much, and I swear, women are fucking superheroes.” Armie looks so impressed that Timmy can’t help but snort, but he definitely agrees, the amount of shit women have to go through, just because they’re women – it’s more than a little ridiculous.

“I’m also glad that I… You know, that you helped me realize how caught up I’d been in this whole toxic masculinity thing, I thought – I genuinely did think I had it handled, but, you’re right. Being held when you’re crying, I… I shouldn’t be denying myself things like that, just because I don’t want to appear weak. Because, like you said, emotions doesn’t have a gender, I’m allowed to have them, and I’m allowed to _show_ them.”

Timmy smiles softly, and takes Armie’s hand in his, feeling his heart fill with so much love for Armie that it was a wonder it didn’t just explode. “I love you.” He says, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Armie’s cheek. “And I’m so proud of you.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Armie says seriously, and Timmy just shakes his head, touching his finger to Armie’s lips to silence him.

“You need to give yourself more credit, okay? You were the one that went through all of this, I didn’t do shit, _you_ did. You’re allowed to be proud of yourself.”

Armie just shrugs, but his smile is a little wider than it was before. “Still, I’m glad you were here.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and thought it was a fitting end to this story ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Also, Plan B is not to be used as actual contraception. It's called Plan B for a reason, because that is literally what it is, your plan b. Not plan a.


End file.
